Dawn's Adventure in Beacon
by JaggerGamming
Summary: We go into the head of Dawn Caster, A Faunus Cat, that loss everything he loved in a fire. Ruby Rose was the only one who accepted him in his childhood. Dawn is me and the rest, except for the main people, are my friends.
1. Arriving to Beacon

"Get off of me!" Cerys said. I accidently fell on her after Grim pushed me. "Sorry." I said. I sat back down and punched Grim in the arm. We were in a ship heading towards Beacon. I wonder if Ruby is going to be there, I thought to myself. "Dawn. You ready for Beacon." Dusk asked. I nodded. We landed and I looked around. "Whoa." I said. I saw Ruby and ran towards her. "Ruby!" I yelled. She looked in my direction and waved at me. I got to her and said, "How are you?" "Good." She replied. Ruby was the only one that accepted me for who I was. "I never got to thank you for what you did when we were kids." "Yea you did." "Oh." I said. We were walking towards where we needed to go, but Ruby stopped. "I'll catch up to you." she said. I nodded back.

I was running to catch up to Dusk and the gang. I caught up to them while they were in this big room and I mean big! "Back so soon." Grim said, "Done talking to your girlfriend." I punched him in the arm hard, "She is not my girlfriend." "Would you two stop fighting!?" Cerys said. I looked forward and Sycther was standing in front of me. I fell down to the ground because he was looking at me the whole time. He started to laugh and helped me up. I smiled and started laughing. I wonder if mom and dad would allow me to go here, I thought, if they were still alive. "Attention." A man with gray hair standing at the front of the room.

"My name is Headmaster Ozpin. Welcome to Beacon." Ozpin said. I didn't hear the rest because I put my earbuds in my ears. I took them off when Dusk shooked me. We were walking towards where we sleep tonight. I started to make a place to sleep when Cardin came up to me and shoved me. "What are you doing here Faunus?" he said. "Learning to be Huntsman like everyone else." I replied. He threw a punch and I caught it and put him to the ground. I whispered into his ear, "Don't you dare do that again." I picked him up and shoved him away. He stumbled and fell onto his bed. I started to laugh. I laid down in bed thinking about what might happen tomorrow. I pulled my sword close to me. I always kept Hellreaver beside me at all times. "That's a cool sword." Cerys said. She never saw it before because I always kept my sword hidden. "Thanks." I said closing my eyes. She walked away and I sighed. I always wanted to know what was running through her head. I dismissed the idea and started to drift off to deep slumber.

I woke up with someone looking at me. I silently screamed and rolled backwards. I got up and picked up my clothes to go get dressed. I left the changing room when I saw a red beam of light. I tried to grab it, (I am a cat), but failed. It moved, so I followed it. The red light rounded a corner and disappeared. I looked up and saw Ruby laughing. I lightly shoved and I start to laugh with her. I hugged her and said, "You got me" "Yeah I did!" she said blushing. "Well, I guess I will be going now. Bye, Ruby." "Ok, bye Dawn!" she said as she was walking away. I sighed and started to blush. Ruby was my friend. Not my girlfriend. I shouldn't have hugged her. I walked outside when I saw Cerys sitting out side. I walked toward her and sat down next her. "Hey" she said. "Hi." She sighed. "What is wrong, Cerys." "My parents used to go out here with me. Before they died!" she said with anger. I hugged her and said, "It is going to be all right." She cried and said, "I have no one!" "That isn't true. You have your friends and me." She cried and cried. "All students please come to the main area!" The thingie said. "Well come on." "Ok." she replied. "Could you give me a piggy back ride?" "Yes, Cerys. I can" I said crouching down and picking her up. I started to smile and she stopped crying. I ran toward the main area, but before we got there I let Cerys down. "If you want another piggy back ride and we are on the same team, I will give you one ok." She nodded. We walked in there and found our friends. "Took you forever." Dusk said. Everyone else nodded. "I guess we had fun while we were getting here." Cerys said. I nodded in agreement and said, "Did we miss anything?" "Nope" Sythcer said

Apparently, we have to go to a forest, where there are Grim there. Whoever we first see is our team member. We have to get these chest pieces which will decide our team members.


	2. Chapter 2

Whoever we see first is our team partner. I hope I don't see anyone. I normally work alone. It's not that I don't like working alone, it just felt weird. If I wanted to be a Huntsman, I guess I have to have a partner. "Everyone, stand on these plates. We are going to launch you into the forest to find a set of chest pieces the will give you your team." Professor Ozpin said. I walked toward the first plate and got ready. I looked at my friends then looked forward. I was the first to go into the air. "WEEEEEEE!" I shouted. Cerys followed. I landed on a tree and fell to the ground. "Oww." I said while getting back on my feet. I dusted myself off and started to look around. I started to head forward. I saw Cerys stuck in a tree flailing around. I ran to her and said, "You hanging around?" "Now is not the time." she said trying not to laugh. "Need help?" "Yes." I saw that she was hanging from a branch, so I pulled out Hell's Reaver and sliced the branch. "AAAH!" she said falling. I caught her and said, "Done hanging around?" "Shut up." she said. We started heading forward when we heard a scream. I think there is a girl in trouble, I thought. "There is someone in trouble," I said, "but, I thought Professor Ozpin said there wasn't Grim around." "Yea he did." she said. "Should we help?" "Nah." she replied. I looked forward and said, "Get on my back." "Why?" "Just trust me and do it." "Fine." she said. She hopped on my back and I started in a running stance. "What are you doing?" "Hold on tight." I said. The ground started to break and when it did, I was running fast. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, I HATTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEE YOOOOOOUUUUUUU!" she screamed. I stopped running. I let her down and fell on my belly in exhaustion. "What's wrong?" she asked. I was breathing heavily. "I'm out of energy." I said trying to catch breath. "So, that's your semblance. Speed." I shook my head. She started to cry. I started to get up and said, "What's wrong?" "My mom had speed as her semblance." I hugged and said, "It will be alright. I won't let anything happen to you. That's a promise." "Really?" she asked. I shooked my head. "Thank you!" she said hugging me. I started to blush and said, "Come on we got to get chest pieces!" She nodded. We started run towards the middle with new found energy. When we got there, we found that there was only 2 chest pieces left. Cerys and I grabbed one and nodded at each other. I picked her and started running as fast as I can go. (This is the creator speaking, this is not about the story, but you could say the Dawn was going SANIC FAST!) We got there and Dusk and Grim were waiting for us. "Are you guys alright?" Dusk asked. "I am. I don't know about Dawn." I let her down and staggered around. Grim helped me to my feet and helped me walk. We turned in our chest pieces. "I will now decide the teams." (We will skip the other ones) "Dusk, Grim, Cerys, and Dawn please come up." We all walked up and stood up there. "You guys have found the Rook Set. You will be know as Team DCGD. Your leader is Dawn." Professor Ozpin said, "Congratulations." I smiled and Dusk and Grim shook my hand. I walked up to Cerys and she said, "Now that you are our leader, there would be no more piggy back rides" "Who said I will stop?" I replied. She looked and smiled. We walked back down and waited for the last team to be anounced. "Will Walven, Bulat, Sabastian, and Sycther please come up." They walked up there. "You collected the King Set. Your team name will be called Team BSSW. Your leader is Bulat." Professor Ozpin, "Congratulations." Everyone was clapping. It was to loud, so I stepped out. I took off my hat, which had mirror in it, (Don't ask why). I looked into the mirror and brushed my ears. "You are a cat?!" Cerys said. "Yes, I am." I said in a depressed voice. She ran a hugged me. "I like cats." she said. I started to blush. Dusk and Grim came out and said that we can go to our rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Do you guys think there is something happening with Cerys and Dawn? Either PM me or post a review what you think might happen with them!**

We got to our rooms and saw 4 beds. I didn't bring much, neither did Cerys. Dusk and Grim brought mostly what they liked and needed. Books, clothes, blankets, and pillows. All I brought was clothes. Cerys just brought couple books and clothes. Grim and Dusk already found their beds and started to relax. Dusk and Grim were sleeping in the beds next to each other. I took off my hat and through it on my bed. Cerys was laying in the bed next to me. I heard something. I peeked out the door way and it was Cardin. He always thought he was big and bad. "Hey! You! Get over here!." Cardin said to me. I looked at my friends and went out. "That's it cat. Follow the laser." Cardin said. He didn't know that I could ignore lasers. Sometimes. I started grabbing at it. He got it closer to him and when he did. I headbutted him. I jumped back and said, "You can't fool me." I ran back into our room. "What happened?" Cerys said. "Nothing." I replied. Cardin was banging on the door yelling, "Open up cat." Cerys ran to me and touch my forehead. "Blood." she said. "You are bleeding." Dusk said. "I'll be fine." I said. I beckoned Cerys over to me. I leaned to her ear and said, "Grab my sword." She nodded and grabbed and gave it to me. I opened the door with my sword pointed at Cardin's neck. "Back off Cardin! If you hurt my teammates, I will hurt you." I said. "I won't just hurt you. No. I'll hurt you worse than what you would do to them." They started to back off and head down the hallway. "W-what w-was t-t-that D-D-Dawn?" Cerys asked. "It's the bad side of me. I'm sorry that you had to see that." I hugged her. Grim had no expression on his face and Dusk was backing away from me. "I won't hurt any of you. I promise." I said. I passed out because of blood loss.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in bed with a bandage around my head. I looked around the room and everyone was in their bed, so I just went back to sleep. I woke up in the morning feeling refresh. Dusk and Grim were gone, but Cerys wasn't. I went over to her and tried shaking her awake. Bad idea. When I put a finger on her, she just acted on reflexes and hit me in the face. "OWW!" I said. She woke up when I screamed. "What happened?" she asked. "You hit me when I tried to wake you up." "Oh. Sorry." she said. "Where is Dusk and Grim." "I don't know." I replied. I got up and got dressed. "I'll meet you at breakfast." I said to Cerys. She nodded and started getting dressed. I walked out our room and walked towards the lunchroom. I met Ruby along the way. "Hey." I said. "Hi. Where are you going?" "I'm going to the lunchroom." I said. She started laughing. "The lunchroom is that way." she said while pointing in the other direction. "Oh. I knew that. Thanks." I said scratching the back of my head. I started walking away when Cardin bumped into me. "Watch were your going, Faunus!" He yelled at me. "Shut up. You are annoying as Caboose in Red Vs Blue!" I said to him. He shoved me against the wall and raised his fist. He threw a punch, but I moved out the way and punched him in the stomach. He backed up and covered his stomach. I kneed him in the face. He fell to the ground and I started to walk toward the lunchroom. I was walking down the hallway when I saw something strange. I looked out the window to see a. Flying sword? I shook that idea from my mind. I started running down to the lunchroom. I got there and looked for my team. I found them and walked toward them. "Sleeping beauty finally woke up." Grim said. "Shut up." I said to him. I sat down next to Cerys. "You okay?" she asked. I nodded. "My head stills hurts." I said. I shook my fist. I grabbed a napkin and wiped down my fist. Dusk saw that there was blood on it. "You and Cardin got into a fight again?" Dusk said. I nodded. "What happened now?" Grim asked. I told them what happened and not missing or making up stuff.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you guys are enjoying this series. Please if you have any questions. Please write a review or PM me. Say in your review or PM if you want your name to be with your question or be unanimous. Back to the story!**

We went to class and learned about Grimm and other things. I mostly slept through it. "Dawn!" Peter said. "Sir?" I replied. "Wake up!" he said and turned around. I stretched and woke up. I looked down and Cerys was trying to block out what another girl was saying. Dusk and Grim were arguing. Well, it looked like it. I stared at the teacher waiting for the words, "Class dismissed.", but we still had 10 minutes left. Those 10 minutes went flying by. "Class dismissed." Mr. Peter said. I sighed and got up. I walked with Cerys in silence to our room. I sat down on my bed and pulled out a piece of paper and started drawing anime people. Cerys saw me drawing, so she sat down next to me. I showed her some of my drawings earlier and she seemed to like them. "Whatcha drawing?" she asked. I shrugged cause I didn't really know what I was drawing. "You, I guess." I said to give her an answer. She smiled and got up. "I'm going to the library. Will you be good?" "Yea. If Cardin starts a fight, I'll give him a punch for you." I said to her smiling. Cerys walked out the room going to the library. I just continued my drawing when I heard a knock. I looked behind me and it was Ruby. "Come in." I said. She walked in and sat down next to me. "Wow. You really didn't bring hardly anything. What are you drawing?" she asked. "I'm drawing Cerys." I said. "Cool, I just wanted to come and say hi. Well, see you around?" "Yea." I said to her as she was walking away. I got up and put my drawing away. I pulled out Hell Raiser and looked at it. ( **If you guys know the game Elder Scrolls Oblivion, Hell Raiser looks like the sword Umbra.)** "You, me in practice room." someone said. I turned around and saw Cerys standing there. "You sure?" I asked her. "Yeah. I'll meet you there." she said walking away. Ok, got to put my feelings away and focus, I thought. I got up and started walking towards the practice room. I saw Jaune and Pyraha, ( **Sorry, I don't know how to spell their names. -.-** ), practicing in another room. I stepped into the practice to see Cerys standing waiting for me. I looked in siting area and no one was there, but Nora came by and sat down. I stepped into the training circle and got ready. Cerys pulled out her morning star and got ready. I don't know much about her weapon, but I just know she is good with it. If I can just. I started think before she attacked. I blocked her attack and started my attack. I was trying to get to think that I was reckless, so I can get her weak side. Even though it didn't work, I still almost beat her. I had a lower Aura than her, so we stopped the fight. I shook her hand and hugged. "You are good, Cerys." I said to her. "You need to stop being reckless." she said back. "I was doing that to get to your weak side." "Yea right." Dusk and Grim ran into the room. They got to me and said that Cardin wants to fight me. I smirked and walked towards the hallway. Cardin was waiting in the doorway waiting for me. When, I got there he punched me in the gut. Grim ran at Cardin, but his buddies stopped him. That's when Cerys and Dusk came in and started helping Grim. I was getting punched hard and I was hurting. He punched me one more time and I got knocked out.

 **CLIFFHANGER! What happens to Dawn?  
Will he wake up?  
You will find out in the next Chapter!**


	6. Anger

I woke up in my bed with Cerys sitting down next to me. I blinked and started to get up. "AAAH!" I screamed in pain. Cerys pushed me back down on to the bed. Dusk and Grim walked into the room with food in their hands. "You are awake." Dusk said with a calm voice. "Did he try to get up?" Grim asked. "Yes he did." Cerys said. I smiled and said, "You know I would. I never give up." Dusk and Grim brought the food by me and placed it down. I looked at it and try grabbing a piece. Cerys pulled my hand down and said, "Not yet. I want to tell you why I cried." I looked to her eyes and saw that she was about to cry. "It all started when we moved to Vale. I would wait for my parents day after day after day. One day, someone knocked on the door saying that my parents died," she said crying. " The overpopulation of the Nevermore in the industrial district was too much for them. People urged me to live in a foster home, but I declined. I instead went to Signal. There I made hybrid weapons and trained for hours on end. That day, I made a vow to myself to never let go of the one I loves most, even at the cost of my own life." She finished saying. She put her head down on the bed crying. I pulled her to me and set her head on my arm. "I won't let you die, Dawn." she said. She looked up and kissed me on my lips. I was in shock. She backed up and went to her bed crying. I forced myself up. I grunted in pain. Dusk and Grim started to walk towards me and I waved them off. I looked at Cerys and said, "I won't let any of you die. I will put my life on the line to save you guys. Did Cardin and his buddies hurt you?" I asked them. Dusk and Grim shook their heads. I only saw the left side of Cerys' face, but when she showed me her right side of her face. The face was bloodied. I looked at it and had all my energy resorted. Anger was in my eyes as my eyes turn silver. I walked out the door to try and find Cardin. I found him in the library. "Look what the cat dragged in." Cardin said. I walked towards him with my fist balled up. I got face to face to him and punched him. He fell to the ground and climbed on top of him and punched him repeatedly. Cerys ran to me and pulled me off of him. If she didn't Cardin would have died. "I TOLD YOU WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU HURT MY TEAMMATES! I TOLD YOU!" I yelled at him. Doctors ran out and put him in the medical facility. Cerys dragged me all the way back to the bedroom. I got up and laid down on my bed crying. "I TOLD HIM!" I said in my pillow. Cerys started to run her hand up and down my back. It calmed me down to the point I just cried. "I'm sorry." I said.


	7. Chapter 7

I stopped crying and looked at my knuckles. All I saw was blood. For a minute there I smiled knowing I put Cardin in the hospital. Dusk and Grim left to get food while Cerys stayed behind. She looked into the window just staring outside. I got up and went to her side. She jumped when I put my hand on her shoulder. She looked at my eyes and smiled. "Your up." she said. "No, I am a ghost that possed Dawn's body. Now I am going posses your body." I said jokingly. She laughed. KNOCK. KNOCK. I looked towards the door and started walking to it. I opened up the door to Dusk and Grim carrying two plates of food. Dusk gave me one and Grim gave Cerys one. "Thanks." we said. I sat down on my bed and started to eat. I stopped for a second and looked at my food. "Someone's at the door." I said. "Noone is there." Grim said. Knock Knock. "Told you." "Shut up." Grim said. He answered the door and Ruby was standing. "I just wanted to see if you guys were alright. I heard you guys got into a fight with Cardin." she said. "I'm fine" I said. I started to eat again. "We are fine." Dusk said closing the door. I finished my food and put it on the desk next to my bed. I laid down and sighed. "What's wrong?" Cerys asked. "Nothing." I said drifting off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke to everyone getting dressed. I grabbed my clothes and walked to the shower. I was still tired, but didn't care. I went into the shower got undressed and started washing my body. I got done and dried myself off. **I don't know how to spell some words. :/** I got dressed and pulled out my phone. It was 9AM, so I headed to the cafeteria.

I got to the cafeteria and sat by myself. Cerys came and sat by me.

"What's wrong, Dawn? You seem sad." Cerys concluded

"Nothing. I don't know whats wrong. I'm sad and I don't feel good. It's like I have a cold or something. I dunno." I told her.

"Well, I hope you feel better."

"Yea, me to."

Cerys walked off to sit next to Dusk and Grim. I don't know whats wrong with me, I thought, could I be sick? I dismissed that idea and started eating. I ate the most delicious biscut ever. The biscut made me feel better, but I still felt that something is wrong with me. I look down at my hands. The wasn't any blood on them. I had a quick flashback when my hands were bloodied. I jumped up and my hands weren't bloodied anymore.

"What the?" I said before getting interupted by Cerys grabbing my arm.

"Come on, were going to be late for first period!" Cerys exclaimed

Right, I forgot we were in a school. I shook Cerys off my arm and we ran to our first period. Funny thing is we have the same periods. **Get your mind out the gutter! I am going to skip the whole school period thing. Nothing really happens during the periods. Lets face it. We get enough learning at school. We don't need it in this book. MOVING ON!** We stepped out our classroom.

"I'm going to go to the courtyard." Cerys said

"Cool. I'm going to see if they are having dinner early." I told her.

Cerys ran off towards the courtyard. I turned around heading toward the cafeteria.

"BOO!" Ruby yelled.

"Fudge nipples!'' I yelled. **If you want cuss words in this story, leave a review and I may think about it.**

Ruby started laughing because she scared me. "Gotcha!"

"Yea, you did." I said. I hate being scared. **Heh, scardy cat.**

"I want to show you something." Ruby told me.

I nodded and followed her. She lead me to the library were her team was waiting there.

"This is my team. That's Yang, Blake, and Weiss." She said pointing at them.

"Yo." Yang said.

"Hi" Blake said depressingly

"Hey" Weiss said

 **I don't know how they would say hello.**

"Hi. My name is Dawn." I told them.

I looked down kind of scared.

"Hey, any friend of Ruby's is a friend of mine." Yang said hitting my back hard.

Yang knocked off my hat which revealed my cat ears. I looked up and look around. No one was moving.

"See, I told you he was special." Ruby told her team.

 **CLIFFHANGER! DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN. I will be making the next chapter here soon. To whoever said to pair Dawn with Ruby, that will happen maybe in Chapter 10. I will be making improvements to the next chapters coming up. Meaning that I will work harder and make it longer. Now if you excuse me, I have to finish this school day, get home watch ESL One Cologne and make a CSGO video.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Your a faunus to?" Blake said

"Yes, and like you, I am a cat," I said "Any more questions or comments you need to say or ask?"

"Are you that kid that played with Ruby?" Yang asked

I stared at my feet and sighed, "Yes, yes I am." I replied

Yang came up and hugged me. I had a one raised eyebrow looking at Ruby.

"Thanks for keeping her outta trouble." she told me

"Your welcome?" I said unsure what just happened

She let go of me and smiled. _Ok then,_ I thought. I looked at Ruby and looked at her team.

"Ruby, can I talk to for a second?" I asked her

"Sure." she said cheerfully

Her and I walked behind some bookshelves to talk.

"What's on your mind?"

"Why didn't you tell me about that I am going to meet your team? You know I am scared of Yang." I said

"I wanted to be a surprise. Sorry." she said trying to walk away

I grabbed her arm, "It's okay you just have to tell me before hand, ok." I said to her as I was smiling.

She nodded. "One more thing." I asked her.

"Yea?"

 **PS: The dance thing prom whatcha ma call it is happening soon.**

"Will you go to the dance with me?" I asked her blushing.

She looked at me, "I thought you were going to go with Cerys."

"It feels wrong to date someone who is on your team, even though you see them everyday." I said blatantly

"I guess you have a point, sure, I will go with you to the dance." she replied.

I looked up and smiled. I walked up to her and gave her a hug, "Thank you."

 **I kinda want to have a vote. Should Dawn be with Ruby or Cerys. Please tell me by PMing or leaving a review!**


	10. Dance Dance

I grabbed my suit from my dresser and walked towards the showers. I took a quick shower and put on my suit. _This is going to be a fun night,_ I thought, _I do like Ruby, but I don't know if this would work with me being scared of Yang._ I shook my head and walked towards Ruby's room. I sat there waiting for Ruby to step out her door, so I can get some payback. _Dumb laser._ I saw the door opening and a foot stepped out. I popped out and yelled, "BAH!"

"Ah!" Ruby yelled falling backwards. I started to laugh and helped her.

"Jerk."

"Payback for the laser pointer."

"You remember that?" Ruby asked

I looked into her stunning silver eyes, "Yes, just as I remember the fun we had as we were children."

She blushed and looked away. At least I think she blushed. I grabbed her hand and started walking. "We're going to be late."

She nodded and started walking with me. We walked to the ballroom. Yang was standing at a table thing that stands up, **You know those things that teachers were at when they gave awards. That thing,** I instantly hid behing Ruby in fright.

"She's not going to bite."

"I know that, doesn't mean I can't still be scared of her." I replied

We walked towards the table thing.

"Hey!" Yang said cheerfully.

Yang looked to the side of Ruby and saw me.

"Ruby who is that?" Yang asked

I took off my hat and looked up. "Me, I'm taking Ruby to the dance." I said confidently

She smiled at said, "Come on in!"

Ruby and I walked in and looked around. "Wow." I said.

"Yea, Weiss and Yang made it," **I don't know who actually made it, its been forever since I watched RWBY,** "I am proud of them."

I smiled and looked around and saw Blake with Sun. Weiss was with Neptune. I didn't see my team, _Thought they might be here,_ I thought. I looked at Ruby, "You look beautiful."

She looked at me and smiled while blushing. "Thanks."

"You want something to drink."

"Yeah. I'll be by Yang." She said walking towards the door and Yang.

I went to were the drinks were at and grabbed 2 cups of _punch?,_ I said in my head, **The punch part.** I went to were Yang was and Ruby wasn't there.

"You seen Ruby?" I asked Yang

"No, why?"

"I asked her if she wanted something to drink. She said yes and said that she was going to be waiting by you."

"Werid."

I put my drinks down by Yang and ran outside. I looked around and saw nothing. I ran back inside and just waited. Ruby popped outta no where and I saw her. I ran towards her.

"Why do you have Crescent Rose out?" I asked her

"Something happened, I can't really tell, don't know, still processing." she said out of breath.

"Ok, let's get you something to drink." I said grabbing Crescent Rose and sheathing it, **Folding it like how she does.**

"How do you know how to do that?" Ruby asked questionly

"Let's just say I watched you do it when we were teenagers." I said.

I held Crescent Rose and her hand, "Let's get you to Yang." _Maybe she can get Ruby to say what's on her mind,_ I thought.

I brought Ruby to Yang and handed her Crescent Rose.

"You found her?"

"More like she found me."

I grabbed a cup and handed it to Ruby.

"What happened?" Yang asked

"Dunno. She wouldn't tell me. Thought maybe you can get through to her, see what's up." I said looking at Ruby

Ruby stood up and hugged me, "Thank you, Dawn for getting me something to drink."

I hugged her back, "No problem."

We let go and I walked up to Yang and whispered into her ear, "Try and get through to her tonight, please. I'm worried about her."

Yang nodded, "Go have fun, you two." I nodded at her and grabbed Ruby's hand.

We went out and started dancing our butts off. "I'll tell you later." Ruby said while we were dancing.

 **Alrighty, hope you guys like this chapter, I should have a new chapter almost every day, I dunno. Can someone tell me when RWBY season 3 comes out?**


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up in my bed with a headache. I shook it off and got up to get dressed. I stepped out my room and went to Ruby's room. I knocked on her door and waited. Ruby opened the door fully dressed ready to go.

"Hey!" I said, "Ready to get some breakfast."

"Yea." she replied

I held my hand out for her to hold. She gladly accepted it. We walked to the cafeteria where my team and her team were sitting together. I looked at her and she looked at me. We walked towards the table and we got to sit next together.

"You guys got something going on here?" Cerys and Yang asked

We looked at each other and looked at them. I was blushing real hard. I squeezed her hand hard and she squeezed back.

"I guess." I replied

Ruby's team smiled and my team smiled. Cerys seemed fine with it. _Good thing she's not mad at me,_ I thought, _She's in my team, I could get my butt whooped._ I looked at Ruby at smiled.

I put my head closer to her ear to whisper, "At least it doesn't look like Cerys is mad at me."

"Yea." she whispered back.

I let go of her hand, got up to get some food. Cerys followed me, probably to get some food.

"You don't like me?" Cerys asked me

"I do, it just feels weird to go out with someone who you are working with. It just feels weird. I'm sorry." I told her.

She didn't say anything, she got her food, and returned to her seat. I sighed and feel that I made her angry, sad, betrayed, and other things. I got my food and sat back down next to Ruby.

"What happened?" Ruby asked

"Cerys got mad at me. What happened last night." I asked and said

She told me everything that happened. "Well, I am glad you are okay."

"Me too."

 **Well, that is the end of this chapter. Hope you guys liked it.**


	12. Uh Oh

We left the cafeteria and headed to the courtyard. It was Saturday, so we didn't have to learn anything. Ruby and I sat down on the grass and looked into the forest.

"You ever wonder what is beyond there?" Ruby asked

"Not really, but if I did I would wonder if there used to be civilization out there. Dunno." I said shrugging

She looked forward and I scooted closer to her. I put my hand over her hand and looked at her. She looked back and smiled. I heard footsteps and took of my hat. I turned around to Yang behind me. I jumped and hid behind Ruby.

"What's his problem?" Yang asked Ruby

"He's just scared of you." Ruby replied

I looked out from Ruby side and saw that Yang was still there. Ruby moved away revealing me behind her. I looked at Yang in her eyes and saw redness. "Why are your eyes red?"

"They aren't." Ruby said. I looked at Ruby and she was running really fast.

"Weird. Now I am seeing Ruby running really fast," I said, "Wait. Isn't that your semblance and Yang's semblance is where she goes insane and her eyes turn red?"

They looked at each other and nodded. "Wow. Maybe I have a semblance that shows everyone else's semblance. Sweet. Wonder how I turn it off."

I shook my head really fast and Ruby wasn't running and Yang's eyes weren't red. "There better."

"DAWN!" somone was yelling

I looked and saw Grim running towards me. "Yea?"

"Cerys...Cardin...beating...her...cafeteria." He said falling down

"Ruby, Yang take care of him. I have someone to pay a visit to."

"Right." They said and helped Grim up

I ran towards the cafeteria and saw Cardin on top of Cerys beating her repeatedly. I pulled out my sword ready to hurt. Cardin heard me and got up.

"Look who joined the cat fight."

"I maybe a cat, but I don't run away like one." I replied

"Lookey here Cerys. It's your savior." He said picking Cerys up by her hair and tossing her down. "You're weak. Pathetic and overall an idiot."

"You listen here bud. I have been bullied before and I don't take kindly to it. Now you back away from her or I will put you in the hospital for years. Or disable you." I retorted

I started walking towards him. Cardin grabbed his hammer ready for a fight. I turned on my semblance and saw that he hasn't found out what his semblance is yet. I turned it off and was feet from him when Ruby ran at Cardin and tackled him. Cardin was on the ground and Ruby was a couple feet from him. I sheathed my sword, got on top of Cardin, and beat him repeatedly. He was bleeding badly before Cerys and Ruby got me off of him. I shook them off and walked away to the shower room. Ruby was running Cerys to the nurse room. I got to the shower room and washed my hands. Ruby appeared behind me and asked why I did that.

"I told him not to mess with my teammates. If he did, I would hurt him badly. I kept my promise twice already." I replied back

Ruby walked behind me and started to scratch my head. I started to purr and my tail came out. I usually wrap my tail around my waist to keep it away. Now it is dangling along my behind. Ruby noticed it and petted my tail.

"Stop it. You're going to make me fall asleep." I said

She stopped and hugged me. I kissed her deeply and washed away all my feelings about what happened with Cardin and I. We let go and walked towards the infirmary. **AKA the nurse's office!**

 _"Hey! This is Dawn and I hope you are liking this book so far. Look for other things Jagger wrote like his Minecraft book and his Sword Art Online book. They are great. Well see you around!"_


	13. Chapter 13

"Thanks." Cerys said, "I couldn't fight back because he got to me before I could."

I nodded and clinched my fists. Ruby found out where my tail was and started to pet it again because I was getting emotional.

"Hey, Dawn." Cerys said to me

"Yes?" I answered

"Take care of the team." Cerys said, "I don't feel so good."

"Don't die on me. The team needs you. I need you like I need Ruby. You both make me get up and fight on another day. I need both of you!" I said crying, "DON'T YOU DIE ON ME YOU GUYS!" I yelled

Ruby stood up and pat my head, "I'm going to check on Yang and Grim."

"You go to. I'll be fine." Cerys said

I nodded and got up and left. Ruby stood by me and grabbed my hand. We walked to where we last saw Yang and Grim. I stopped and turned to Ruby.

"What's wrong?" She asked

I pulled her close and kissed her. She wasn't expecting that and was taken aback, but accepted the kiss.

"I love you, Ruby. I will protect you till I die. Nothing will hurt you and if something does. All of Hell inside of me will be opened and there will be a price to pay. This is the demon inside me. That is why my sword is named HellRaiser. This sword can and will bring hell to this place." I said with a straight face

"T-thank y-you for saying that." Ruby said with a small smile on her face

I nodded and started walking again. My tail came out of its roll and hung on my behind. I took of my hat and threw it outside.

"I don't need this anymore." I said

I stood still waiting for Ruby. I turned around and Ruby wasn't there.

"God D*** it." I said running towards where I saw a red cape disappear.

When I rounded the corner, Ruby was on the ground unconscious. I picked her up and I ran into Yang.

"What happened?" She asked

I told her what happened. "We need to get her back to her bed."

"Right!" She said.

"Hop on my back, I guess I have two semblances. I can tell semblances and I have Ruby's semblance." I said

She nodded and got on my back. I closed my eyes and ran fast. The ground broke on my feet on lift off. We got to their room and I was out of breath.

"You need to rest. I'll have Blake and Weiss to help me." She told me keeping me from falling.

"Ok, I'll watch over Ruby." I said opening the door.

Blake and Weiss were talking and looked at the door. They saw Ruby in my arms and Yang with red eyes. Yang explained what happened and I put Ruby in her bed and collapsed.


	14. Chapter 14

The semblance I used took the rest of my energy that I had left. Yang set me down next to Ruby and ran off with Weiss and Blake to find the attacker. When they left, I put my hand on her hand and she woke up.

"What happened?" I asked

"Someone hit me in the back of the head. Don't know who, but it hurt." She said

"Yang, Weiss, and Blake are going to find out who hurt. I couldn't because my semblance took all my energy. Apparently, I have your's and Yang's semblances. I can use attacks from my enemies and get stronger and I can run as fast as you can." I told her

She nodded and closed her eyes. I held her hand tightly and there was knocking. I unsheathed HellRaiser and slowly opened the door. Grim was outside the door with blood on his hands as he was holding his chest. He fell and collapsed dead. I was shocked and looked around to see who attacked him. A flash of a red cape with no black on it was seen at the corner of my eyes. I looked where it was, but there was no-one there. I pulled up my phone and called Yang. I told her what happened and she said that she will get the nurse. I hung up and sighed. Ruby was crying and started asking why was all this happening. I ran to her and kissed her on the lips, **I think the first time they did that** , and hugged her. I wiped the tears off her cheeks. At that point, Yang walked into the room while we were still kissing. She looked at us and smiled. I saw the yellow and knew that it was Yang. I stepped back and helped Ruby up to her feet.

"I...uh." I started to say

"It's fine, Dawn. It it just nice to see someone that loves Ruby for who she is." She said

I smiled and started to cry happy tears. Ruby put her arm around my waist and walked beside me. "Yang, I may have saw the murderer. He/she was running to the right and went left at that first corner."

She nodded and ran towards where I said the attacker went. I went to a knee and sat down. Ruby sat down next to me and rubbed my back. I turned to her and hugged her.

"Thank you for accepting who I am and how I act when we were children. I never knew we would be dating in the future, let alone be in the same school. You helped my become who I am and I thank you. You put me up when I was down. You believed in me when no-one else did. You held my hand when I was trying to conquer my fear of heights. Now, I will do something for you. I don't know what yet, but when the time comes. I will save you over and over again until the day I die. I want to die knowing that I saved you. I want to die next to you. I love you." I said and kissed her.

She kissed back, then backed up, "I want to thank you also. I appreciated what you said before I got hit in the back of the head. I love you to, I hope you know that."

"I knew that when I kissed you in the lips when Yang walked in. You don't have to tell me. I already know because you are amazing." I said

I stood up and stretched, helped Ruby up, and set her on the bed. She got back up, grabbed Crescent Rose and held my hand. I shook her off and grabbed Grim.

"Can't hold your hand and carry him at the same time." I said laughing

She nodded and we made way to a professor's classroom.


	15. Chapter 15

We got to Professor Ozpin's office with Grim in my arms and Ruby with Crescent Rose out.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked us

"My teammate is dead. He died right in-front of me." I said putting down his body

"Well, I'll get some..."

"Where can I bury him?" I asked

"What?"

"I said, Where can I bury Grim?" I asked with anger in my tone.

"In the courtyard."

"Where can I get a short piece of wood and a long piece of wood and a shovel?"

"In there." He said pointing at a cabin on the courtyard.

"Thanks." I said walking out, "And don't even bother sending someone to go find the killer. Ruby's team and I will find him/her and I make sure she goes to jail."

Ruby joined me in the elevator and we rode it back down. She sheathed Crescent Rose and kissed my cheek.

"I'll see you later, I am going to help them find the person who did this."

"Thanks, tell them I say thank you and if you can't find the person. Tell my team, you guys can come also, to come to the courtyard by the cabin."

She nodded and ran off to find Yang. I trudged towards the cabin. When I got there, I laid Grim down where I was going to bury him. The cabin was open, so it was easy to grab a shovel and the wood. I made a cross and outlined Grim's body with the shovel and started digging.

 **30 Minutes Later**

I got finished with the hole and started to put Grim in the dirt. I laid down his sword to where the point was at his feet. Then, started filling the grave back up with dirt.

 **30 More Minutes Later, I feel like the guy from Spongebob Squarepants XD**

After filling back up the grave, I smacked the cross down into the ground behind his head and etched his name onto the cross. At that time, my team and Ruby's team was walking towards me. I feel down onto my knees and started crying. Ruby started to run towards me and set my head on her lap. She started to pet my ears, but that didn't help or hurt me. I just kept on crying. My team looked at me and asked what's wrong.

"Look at the name of the cross and you will find out." I said through my tears.

"Rest In Peace, Grim." Dusk said

"No." Cerys started to say, but she broke down also.

I got up wiped my tears away and walked towards the Academy. Ruby closely followed to see what was I doing.

"I am hunting the killer. I want to put he/she away. Forever." I said with enragement in my voice.

"Well, we know the killer wore a red cape. No-one, besides me, wears a red cape."

"You are sure about that? That girl who came in from another academy had a red cape in her bag. Maybe that's the killer." **P.S. Not Cinder**

"Right, I guess we can try to find that girl and put her into questioning. Should we get Professor Ozpin and tell him our suspicions?" Ruby asked

"Yeah. I'll check around my room and your room to see if she lives near there. Cause she must be close to know where he would be living."

"I think she lives to the right of your room if you came out of my room."

I nodded and ran to our objectives. When I reached my room, I found that the door was open after I closed it after setting Ruby down on her bed. I peeked in and a person with a red cape on was looking around the room. So, I sneaked behind the person and put them in a sleeper-hold. I heard footsteps in the hallway, so I dragged the person close to the door, so I can peek out. I peeked out and saw Ruby with Ozpin behind her. I fully dragged the person out into the hallway and lighted my grip. Ruby saw the person and came running.

"I think this is the murderer." I said

Ozpin nodded and told me to let go. I let go and shoved the person towards Ozpin. Ozpin unveiled the person and spin the person around. The person was a girl named Bryanna Caster

"Sister?"

"What? I don't have a brother. My brother died in a fire."

"Then why are you a Faunus Cat and the same last name as me. And have the same exact eyes. My sister died in a fire..." I questioned

"Dawn?"

"Bryanna, Did you murder my teammate?" I said

"No, but I know who did. I knew you saw my red cape, so you would think that it would have been that person. Actually, it was Cardin. You saw me, but not him because he ran to the left and hid in a room. I ran, because you would think that I did it. You know I am to nice to kill somebody."

It was true, she was the nicest person besides Ceyrs, Ruby, and me. "You know what happened with our parents? I thought they died in the fire with you."

"I thought they died in the fire with you. Were they there while the house burned down, or did they leave before the fire?"

I shook my head and looked at Ruby. Ruby smiled and came by my side.

"Oh I forgot, Bryanna, this is Ruby my girlfriend, Ruby, this is Bryanna my long lost big sister." I said

"Hi!" Ruby said with a smile

"Hello. It's nice to meet somebody that likes this goofball." Bryanna said laughing

"Hey! I am not a goofball, at least I think I am." I said laughing.

I went up and hugged her. I let go of her and got angry. "Cardin is near by."

I looked around Ozpin and he was right there. My eyes turned red as rage filled my body and vision. I ran past Ozpin and tackled him. And that's when I felt a hot liquid on my chest. I looked down and a dagger when into my side of my stomach. I fell back and loss conscious. Before I loss conscious Ruby and Bryanna jumped over my body and attacked Cardin.


	16. Chapter 16 Dawn Awakes

I awoke in the infirmary with Ruby right next to me. I looked around and saw Cerys still in her bed and Bryanna to my left. My left hand started to twitch and Ruby's eyes lit up. I grabbed Bryanna's and Ruby's hands and held them tightly.

"Dawn." Ruby said

I smirked at her and looked towards Bryanna. "What happened?"

"We jumped over you and beat up Cardin. We then put him in jail."

"Good, one question."

"Yeah?" Ruby asked

"Why am I the only one getting hurt?" I said

"I am over here you know!" Cerys yelled

"Ok then, Why are my teammates and I the only ones getting hurt?" I said laughing

The whole room lit up with laughter. I stopped laughing and looked into Ruby's eyes. Some how, I knew we were destined to be with each other. I looked away and looked at my sister. She is the one who cared for me. The one who would die for me. The only one that I cared about since I didn't see my parents often. I slowly got up and told Breyanna to come with me. She followed me and put my arm around her neck.

"Thanks big sis." I said

"Hey, I still care for you right?" she said with a smile, "Even if you are able to care for yourself."

I nodded and gave her a big hug. I started to shiver, since I didn't have my cape. Breyanna gave me her cape and wrapped me around it. I felt the warmness that I had felt when her and I would cuddle. Then, I remembered what happened. How our house burned down.

"Do you remember how our house burned down?" I asked my sis

"No. Not really."

"I just remembered. I think our parents made our neighbors mad at them, but I don't know how. They came to the house with torches and since our house was wooden, it was easy to burn." I explained

"Your right. I just remembered." She said

I looked at our feet and saw my stomach. My shirt had a red spot, bad thing is, I decided to wear white today. I stumbled forward as Breyanna helped me go forward.

"I want to go to my room. Tell everyone that I am going there." I said

"Ok, but I am going with you."

I nodded and waited for her to go into the room before I started going forward. I didn't get to where she couldn't see me before she came back out.

"I told you to wait!" She yelled at me with a smile

"But I want to go now!" I complained

She ran will still smiling and put my arm around her neck. Breyanna and I started walking toward my room. When we got there, I took off my shirt and grabbed a new one. _I wonder if sis has a team. Maybe, she is just visiting or she goes to this school it's just I didn't know it._ I started to think.

"Sis, Do you have a team?" I asked questioningly.

"Yes, but they are all jerks. I was going to ask Ozpin if I can move to a different team. And no offense, but your team is down a person. I can fill that spot if it's alright with Ozpin." She explained

"It's fine with me. I am the leader, so I guess we just have to ask Ozpin. What?" I asked

"Where's your hat?" She said as she just noticed I didn't have my hat on.

"I threw one of them out of a window. I still have the rest. And I promise it wasn't the one you made me."

Breyanna was the girl who cared for everyone she knows. That's why when I wanted a hat, she would make me one. The first one she made was messed up, but I gladly accepted. Seeing her mistake, she made it better and better. She started to sell hats before everything happened. I still had the one that she made to this day. I walked towards my dresser and pulled out the messed up hat. I showed her and she started crying.

"Happy tears?" I asked

She nodded and ran up and hugged me. I hugged her back. Not worrying about my pain, I started to cry also. Remember what she had to go through to protect me, a little boy always getting into trouble, she had to deal with everything I couldn't deal with.

 **Well, this has been an eventful two chapters. If anything is wrong, grammar, spelling, time line, or anything else you want to see, please PM me or leave review.**


	17. SweetHeart Dawn

We talked to Professor Ozpin about Breyanna moving to my team. Since, her team was disrespectful, rude, and annoying.

"Yes. Dawn, Are you able to help her with her things?" Ozpin asked me while looking at me

"I can.." My sister started to say before I interrupted her

"Yes. I should be fine." I replied looking back at Ozpin

"Good. Dismiss." He said waving us off

We walked towards the elevator and went back down to the floor. I started walking forward, but Breyanna grabbed my arm.

"You know I could have done it by myself." She said

"I know. Doesn't mean I can't help you." I told her with a big smile.

She started to laugh and we headed towards her room.

* * *

"You seen Dawn around?" Ruby asked Yang

"I think he maybe asking Ozpin if his sister can be in his team. He would need someone he really knows a lot about to cheer him up. He might also be in his room or helping his sis with her stuff." Yang answered

Ruby looked out their room's window. _I hope he can return back to normal. With everything that happened recently and memories flooding him like a pack of wolves._ Ruby got up and stretched.

"I'm going to go look for him." Ruby told Yang

"Go right ahead." Yang replied

And with that, Ruby walked out her door of her room and started heading towards Dawn's room.

* * *

I started to help Breyanna when I noticed that the rest of her teammates were males. One of them had one of Breyanna's clothes wrapped around his mouth. I snatched it from him and he stood up. Breyanna noticed what I did and their reaction and she stood up behind me.

"Little boy thinks he can take what he wants." One of them said

"Little boy knows he can beat you guys." I said looking at the guy who said that

"Little boy thinks he is a big boy." Another one said

"Bigger than you." I retorted

"Little boy thinks he owns this place." said the last one, the one I took Breyanna's clothes from.

"Whenever I step into a room, I own it." I said while looking at him with anger in my eyes

They all stood up and started converging on me. I pushed back Breyanna and started to get into a fighting position. Two guys started grabbing my arms and they succeeded. The last one started punching my stomach. I let him get some hits in before I pushed him away with my foot. I brought my legs up and kicked them both in the head. I picked up the one I pushed and sent him driving into a wall. He made a hole in a wall and got knocked out. One of the two on the ground started getting up and I instantly superman punched him. I picked up the last guy and put him on my shoulders. I launched him up and kneed him in the face. **Also know as the G.T.S or Go To Sleep. Move by CM Punk.**

"Now we can get your stuff out in quietness." I told her

"So, you can fend for yourself. Even if you are hurt. You will do anything to protect the ones you love." Breyanna said getting back up

"You bet it. I have grown from a little boy who gets in trouble a lot and his sis to has to save him. To a boy who will do anything to protect the ones he loves. Even if it means the loss of my life." I said with determination in my words.

My sis nodded and started getting her stuff. The only stuff she needed to get was her books and some of her clothing. We got the left over things and headed to my...our room. When we got there, Ruby was coming our way. She started to run towards us. She started to grab stuff me when I told her to get stuff from my sister.

"Why?" Ruby asked

"Cause I'll be fine. It's not like I'm going to collapse." I told her

"You don't need to help me either. Both of us can handle this." She said looking at Ruby

"Thanks for asking." I said

Ruby nodded and walked away into her room. We continued past her room and walked into our room. To my surprise, Cerys was in her bed. Dusk was staring out the window, lost in her thoughts. I put my sister's things on her bed and walked back outside. I knocked on Ruby's door and Ruby answered. I looked into her eyes and started to cry. She put my head on her chest and pulled me into her room. We got onto her bed and I noticed her whole team was in their room. I felt embarrassed because no-one saw me cry besides my team, Breyanna, and Ruby. Blake, Weiss, and Yang got up and tried to cheer me up.

"Let's just leave him alone." Ruby told them

They nodded and went back to what they were doing. Ruby started to rub my back and ears and it slowly drifted me to sleep.

* * *

I woke up right next to Ruby and she was asleep. I looked outside and it was night time. I slowly got up and opened up the door.

"Don't go." Ruby said to me, "You kept me warm."

"Ok, then. You will just have to explain to your team why I am still here."

"I'm sure they won't mind." Ruby explained

I nodded and got back in bed with her. I started to snuggle with her and she fell back asleep. And in due time, I fell back to sleep also.

* * *

I awoke with Ruby stretching in-front of me and her team gone. I looked down and I still had the clothes that I had on last night which were my PJs. **Yes, I wore PJs that day. No be quiet. From: Dawn** I slowly got up and wrapped my arms around her waist. She looked up and gave me a kiss.

"I got to go change. I'll be right back. Wait." I said

"What?"

"Is it Sunday?"

"Yea?"

"YES! I don't have to wear the school uniform." I said in excitement.

"Still get changed. You have blood on that shirt also."

I looked down and nodded. There was blood on this shirt also. I opened and closed Ruby's door and walked into my team's room. They were all still asleep, besides Dusk. I grabbed my clothes and changed into them. I walked by Dusk and sat by her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her

"Grim was my friend. I just miss him."

"At least we got the guy that killed him. That lets his soul rest in peace." I said

She nodded and laid back down. I smiled and left, taking Hell Raiser with me. Ruby was outside my room waiting for me. I held her hand and we made our way to the cafeteria.


	18. Chapter 18

I walked into the classroom and sat by my teammates and Ruby. Then, a faunus girl by the name of Velvet, came walking in trembling. She walked up the stairs and sat in the second to top row. I took no mind of it until I saw Cardin laughing. Cardin and his team walked up the stairs with happiness in their eyes. They sat right behind Velvet and it just gave me chills inside. Like something was wrong.

"Ok, class, today we will be learning about the Great War." Professor Peter started to say

I payed no attention to him as I was looking at Cardin seeing if he would do anything to Velvet. Ruby saw me looking at Cardin and leaned over to talk to me.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked me questioningly

"I feel like Cardin is going to do something to Velvet. I care for all Faunus' since I am a Faunus. I would still care if I was a human." I told her

She sat back and nodded and continued listening to the professor. I looked forward and heard a quiet scream with my cat ears. I turned around and saw Cardin and his team messing with Velvet's bunny ears and it just started to fuel my anger.

"Little bunny scared to fight back?" Cardin said out loud

Everyone looked at Cardin besides the professor as he was loss in his stories. The professor stopped talking and the bell rung.

"Don't forget to look up facts about the Great War. Turn in 20 facts as extra credit. I got up and leaned forward to Ruby.

"I'll catch you later. I might have to defend Velvet." I whispered into her ear

She nodded and walked away. Everyone started walking out and in a couple seconds, it was just me, hiding under the table, Velvet, Cardin, and his teammates. They continued to mess with her as they walked into the hallway

"S-s-stop it, please." Velvet mustered out

"Oh. Little bunny wants us to stop. To bad Faunus doesn't have feelings." Cardin responded

I slowly got up for my crouched position. I walked, quietly, behind Cardin as he kept bullying her. I stepped in between them to stop messing with her.

"What about Faunus not having feelings," I said, "Because I sure do have feelings."

"Oh, its the mighty Dawn, what ever shall we do." One of his teammates responded.

"Oh no." Another said

"Nothing, we shall do nothing." Cardin said

I looked right into his eyes. Cardin started walking towards me till we were nose to nose.

"Don't forget how I put you in a hospital bed." I said with anger in my eyes and voice

"Let's get outta here," Cardin said, "He isn't worth our time. You are lucky you are have a guardian angel."

He said that pointing at Velvet and walking away. I sighed and turned around.

"You okay?" I asked her

"Y-y-yes. I am thank you." She responded stuttering

"Hey, its okay. He won't hurt you. Here is my number. Call me when ever he messes with you."

I started to walk away when I remembered something. "One more thing," I said to her looking over my shoulder, "I'm having my birthday party during the weekend. You and your team can come. It's on Saturday this weekend. Cardin won't be there. You don't even have to bring a present. This birthday party is all about fun."

I walked towards the end of the hallway with my hands in my pockets. Velvet was looking at me with a questionable look on her face. I rounded a corner and disappeared out of her vision. I bumped into Ruby and hugged her.

"How did it go?" She asked me as we walked side by side

"It went ok. I didn't hit him and he didn't hit me, so I would say ok. I invited Velvet and her team to my birthday party on Saturday. Hopefully, we don't have to do any missions on Saturday. Is Yang still planning the party?" I said to her

"They usually give us a notice if we have a mission. Have you gotten a notice on your Scroll, and yes Yang is planning the party." Ruby asked

I shook my head and I grabbed her hand to hold it. She held my hand back as we started walking towards our dorms.


	19. Dawn's 15 Birthday Party

It was the day of the birthday party and everything was set. People haven't started coming in since it wasn't time to come. It almost was and I was ecstatic. Blake was reading one of her books, Weiss was cleaning everything up, Yang was at the door waiting to greet everyone, and Ruby was setting up the table. I walked behind Ruby and put my arms around her waist and laid my head on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled and went back to work. I walked up to the stage and started to strum the guitar to see if it was tuned for the song I was going to play. **I will tell you guys the song when he plays it.** The guitar was in perfect tune and I started to play a little of the intro to see if it was tuned for the song. Sure enough, it was. People started to walk in. Pyrrha and her team, Velvet and her team, Bryanna, Sun, and Neptune. I started to smile when these people showed up. Blake stopped reading and got up to talk to Velvet. Yang was done greeting people and she started to talk to everyone. Weiss, was doing Weiss things. Ruby started walking towards me since she was going to sing.

I tapped on the microphone in-front of me to see if it was on, "Hello? Uh.. Thanks for coming out. I appreciate everyone taking time out of their lives to come to this party. I will be playing a song and Ruby is going to sing the lyrics for it. This song is called, Anastasia- Slash, Myles Kennedy, and The Conspirators. Thank you."

 **This is the part I need you guys to play the song mentioned above on YouTube. You will get a full experience of what the song sounds like. Thank you. BTW, it takes awhile to get to the singing part.**

I started to play the intro and the part before Ruby starts to sing. I looked at her and nodded, letting her know to start singing.

Ruby breathed in and out and started to sing,

"Blood red sky on a desert road

Gotta make my way down to Mexico  
For what I did I know that it was wrong  
The fire in my heart, it will never die  
Everything I love will be left behind  
No turning back, forever gone tonight

All my love Anastasia, Anastasia  
This may be our last goodbye  
You can't save me, I am fading  
Blood is on my hands tonight

All that I need is a miracle  
Lawmen got me running now forever more  
They'll hunt me down until the end of time  
Oh my mama, now I've got to go  
Never love another how I've loved you so  
I'm so afraid to leave this all behind

 _[2x]_  
All my love Anastasia, Anastasia  
This may be our last goodbye  
You can't save me, I am fading  
Blood is on my hands tonight

 _[Solo]_

All my love Anastasia, Anastasia  
This may be our last goodbye  
You can't save me, I am fading  
Blood is on my hands tonight

Anastasia, Anastasia  
For you're all I took of life  
You can't save me, I am fading  
Blood is on my hands tonight

 _[Solo]"_

I stopped playing at the end. Everyone was roaring with clapping, screaming, and whistling. I looked at Ruby and she was smiling. I stood up and walked to her and gave her a kiss. I hopped down off the stage, beckoning her to let me give her a piggy back ride. She hopped on my back and was astonished about how strong and fast I am. I set her down next to a chair, so she can rest. _My team still isn't here._ I thought to myself. When I thought that I got a notification on my scroll, saying that Cerys' Aura was low. I tapped her name and saw that she was near the party. I walked outside to see Cardin beating up Cerys. Her aura was almost depleted. I started running towards Cerys, but she started to fight back. Her hair turned into a very bright blonde and her eyes changed to red. Then, her aura came back. She started beating Cardin into the ground and it took me activating that same semblance to stop her. I picked her up and put her on the ground. I trapped her arms to calm her down.

"CALM DOWN!" I yelled at her

She still had fight in her eyes, but that soon disappeared as her eyes turned to normal color. I carried her to the party, not worrying about Cardin, and set her down in a chair.

"Watch her for me." I said to Bryanna

She nodded and sat by Cerys. I walked back outside to see Cardin missing. I shook my head and walked back into the party.

"Is your team competing in the Vytal Festival?" Yang asked as I walked back in

"No, we have been hit hard with the death of Grim. We aren't ready just yet." I said, "I'll cheer for you guys though."

"Thanks, lets hope something bad doesn't happen." She said walking away

Ruby walked towards me and hugged me. "You did amazing."

"You also." I responded

"By the way, what birthday is this without a present." Ruby said

"You didn't have to."

"The Hell Raiser you have is fake. I took the real one to modify it," she said pulling out the sword/shotgun, "Now its a shotgun/sword."

"Woah." I said holding it in my hands

"It can also fold up into a knife for easy carrying. Don't worry, you can reform it with ease." She said showing me how to fold and reform it

I smiled and hugged her. I kissed her on her forehead. I walked out to the plains to try and shoot it and reform it. I did it with ease as I have just learned how to do it.

"Come on. Let's enjoy the party." I said with my arm wrapped around her shoulder


	20. Vytal Festival

We were going towards the stadium to watch Team RWBY vs. Team ABRN. Our teachers explained what this tournment rules and whatnot. I paid no attention as I was eating popcorn.

"Do you always have to eat?" Bryanna asks

"What," I said, "I can't eat, but you can?"

"No. I'm just asking why you always eat."

"You only saw me eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner, so why not a snack?"

"Quiet you guys, the match is about to start." Cerys says

We went quiet as the generators picked environments in which they will fight in. The generators picked Ice and Lava for the environments that they will fight in.

"GO RUBY!" I yelled in excitement

I looked at my teammates and they smiled. I smiled back and went back to watching the match with popcorn in my hand. The fight went under way as Ruby made the first strike. **Note: I do not remember most of the fight besides RWBY winning. Rip me.** She shot at one of the members, but he dodged out the way. Reese of ABRN started attacking at Blake as they moved towards the Ice environments. Arslan and Yang started battling it out fist on fist in the lava region. Ruby starting attacking Bolin, but need Weiss to help her out after Weiss froze Nadir's feet in ice. Blake was dealing with Reese by using her semblance to disappear and use a replica of some sort of material to get an advantage. She used this semblance to get Reese to believe that she was standing still looking into the crowd. Reese fell for the trap and Blake launched her out of the arena which automatically made her out of the battle. Weiss started using her dust to make a whirlwind to Bolin and Nadir to make them come together and put snow all around them forming a ball of ice. Weiss rolled it towards Arslan which Yang jumped out the way. Arslan didn't notice the ball coming for her before she could react. She got smushed under the ball which pulled all three of them out of the arena.

"Team RWBY wins!" Professor Oobleck yelled

The crowd started roaring after Ruby's team won. Everyone was glad that they saw a good fight. They started walking off the arena and I looked at my teammates as they knew what I was about to do.

"No..." Bryanna started to say

But she was too late as I use my semblance to use Ruby's semblance to ran as fast as it will let me. Ruby was just exiting and entering the stands as I was running to her.

"RUBY! HELP!" I screamed as I couldn't slow down

"Don't worry, I got this." Yang said

Yang stood at the bottom the stairs waiting for me to crash into her. Or she grabs me and picks up from the ground negating any gaining speed. I got to the bottom and ran into Yang which I lost all speed and Yang lost her footing. She and I fell to the ground as her aura fell even more close to where she could be mortally wounded. My aura fell, but not to where I need to worry about it. Yang got up first and her aura came up slowly to full. She helped me up as I shook my head to clear my vision.

"Thank you." I said to Yang thanking her for stopping me

"No problem. Just remember, going to fast can kill you." Yang replied

"So, why were you running almost full speed down here?" Weiss asked

"I wanted to congratulate you guys for winning, but I didn't realize I was going that fast."

"What's going on?" Bryanna said running down the stairs with the rest of the team following her

"We heard Dawn screaming." Dusk said

"Thought something was going on, so we ran down." Cerys finished off

"Oh, we had a problem of someone running to fast." Blake said as her whole team looked at me

"What? I wanted to get down here as soon as possible." I responded

They busted out laughing as they knew I would do anything to get something fast. I looked out in the doorway before you enter the stadium and saw an old man looking at us. I walked down to Ruby and whispered into her ear, "Who is that guy?" while pointing towards his direction

I looked into her eyes and saw them light up.

"UNCLE QQQQQQRRRRRRRROOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" She said yelling running towards him and hugging him

"Did you miss me?" She asked

"You haven't changed Ruby." He answered

Yang ran up to him as we followed behind.

"How are you doing Uncle?" Yang asked Qrow

"Not to bad." he said pulling out a flask and drinking it

I raised an eyebrow as to what was in the flask.

"So, who are your friends?" He asked his niece's

"These are our teammates, Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee." Ruby said

"Pleased to meet you." Weiss said

"Hi." Blake said

"Who are the rest of your friends, Ruby?" he asked looking at us

"This is Dusk, Cerys, and Bryanna," she said before walking next to me holding my hand, "and this is my boyfriend Dawn, Bryanna's brother."

"Nice to meet you." Dusk said politely

"Hey." Cerys responded

"How are you?" Bryanna replied

I put out my hand for Qrow to shake and he shook it. "Hi." I said

"So, your this boyfriend Yang has been telling me about."

"Yes, sir." I said and flashing my silver eyes toward Yang

She smiled and looked away.

"He is nice, well built, and polite to his elders," Qrow said looking at me, "I already like him."

I went next to Ruby's ear, "Is it good that he already likes me?"

"Better to be on his good side then his bad side." Ruby responded

I nodded and looked at him.

"Well, I got to go. Good job for the win by the way." Qrow said walking to an airship back to Beacon

"YANG!" I said yelling at her and running for her

"What? I thought I did the right thing."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK FIRST!"

"I didn't think I would have to."

Yang was running from as I wanted at least get a hit on her. Yang slowed down until she stopped, I wasn't expecting it. So I ran into her causing her and I to fall.

"This is the second time you fell for me." She said laughing

My cheeks turned to red as I punched her in the shoulder, "That's for saying that comment."

She busted out laughing as I got back up. I helped her up and started to talk, "Why did you stop anyway?"

"I got hungry, so I wanted to stop and get some food. But you ran into me."

I looked forward as there was a bunch of food places that we could eat at.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Go to the bbq place and eat something."

"Hell yeah!" I said running towards the tent

We got to the tent and Yang ordered ribs and I ordered bar-be-qued pulled pork sandwiches, which had three of them. We paid the man and we started to chow down. I bit into the sandwich and it tasted like my mom had cooked it. I can't believe that I remembered what my mother's cooking tasted like. I started to eat the first sandwich fast as it was delicious.

"Don't shove it down your throat. Might choke yourself." the man said as he saw my scarfing down the sandwich

I nodded and continued eating. I looked over to Yang and she was half way through her ribs. After eating the sandwiches, giving my last one to Yang as she gave me her last rib, we got up and left saying thank you.

"Can't go wrong with bar-be-que food." I said

"You got that right." Yang responded

We ran into the rest of our friends as they were eating at a noodle tent.

"Should we scare them?" I asked

"Sure. You get your team, I'll get mine."

"Blake might hear us though."

"Well, be very quiet."

I nodded as we snuck up behind them and got ready to scare them.

I held my hand out to Yang signaling 3-2-1.

"BAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Yang and I yelled in unison

They screamed as Yang and I fell back laughing as they were still wondering what happened. Blake was the first to realize that we scared them. They helped us up, just to shove us back down.

"I hate you guys!" Cerys said

"We got you guys good!" I said through my laughter

"We have to admit, they did get us good." Weiss and Dusk said

"I guess we do." Bryanna said

"You hurt me more than you hurt them. Remember?" Blake said pointing to my cat ears

"We know, that's why we weren't walking loudly." I said

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter. I want to bring in another** **character to hang around with the group of friends. Who should I bring? Velvet or Jaune? Please leave a review for which one you want to appear more often.**


	21. Chapter 21

After scaring my friends and teammates, we started to walk towards an airship before we ran into Team CFVY. ]

"Hey guys!" Ruby said

"Hi Ruby." Yatsuhashi said

"Hello Velvet." I said looking into her eyes

"Hi." she responded shyly

"Are you the one that helped her out with Cardin?" Coco asked me

"Yes. Cardin needs to learn to not be mean to Faunus. There are good Faunus and bad ones," I explained, "Whenever I look into Velvet's eyes, I see good, but that is suppressed by Cardin. He is racist that doesn't deserve to be a Huntsman. If I could, I would end Cardin's reign of terror once and for all."

I let go of Ruby's hand and walked up to Velvet. I put my hand on her shoulder and started to talk again, "I will help you. No matter what the cost, a pretty Faunus doesn't deserve this abusement. I'm sorry, I wish all your pain away."

I backed up and conjoined my hand with Ruby's once again. She looked up at me crying at what said. **Happy tears.** All of a sudden, Velvet ran up and hugged me.

"Thank you." She said to me crying

I put my face on the top of her head, "Your welcome."

Velvet walked back to stand with her team.

"You guys are going to watch us?" Fox asked us

"Nah, I'm not feeling to good." I responded

"Neither am I." Yang also said

"How much did you guys eat?" Weiss asked

"I ate a rack of ribs and Dawn ate 3 sandwiches."

"They were so good." I said remembering the taste

"Well, wish us good luck." Coco said

"Good luck and have fun." Dusk said politely

We went our separate ways as we went to the airship to go to Vale and they headed to the stadium. Team RWBY and Team DBDC got onto the airship, not knowing a special person was in the airship with them. They didn't know that Cinder Fall was their pilot making her last trip before her match. Mercury, Emerald, and a black haired girl with green eyes, were in the cockpit. The airship started to take off and I fell down to my knees and covered my eyes.

"What are you doing?" Bryanna asked seeing how I have never done this before

"I don't like heights, don't know how I got to Beacon without throwing up. Maybe because... nevermind." I said looking down at the floor in sadness remembering Grim's death

I got up to my feet and pulled Cerys aside.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't keep my feelings in about Grim's death. Sometimes, I don't go to sleep at night. I think it was my fault that Grim died and I feel bad about it." I told her

"I understand and I don't think Grim blames you..."

"I blame myself! I was the leader of this team and he died because I couldn't protect him. He was a good friend." I said as I thought of the good times we had

Cerys then hugged me to make me feel better, but that just made me cry even more. Ruby and everyone else were now aware about what was happening with me. They came over to me try and comfort me. By then the ship had landed and they helped me walk outside and sit down. The ship took off towards the stadium. I sat down on the ground crying until Ruby started petting my ears. Then, Cerys petted my other ear. This calmed me down greatly. I slowed down the stream of tears until they were no more. I got up with Yang's and Ruby's help and dusted myself off. I sighed and looked up into the sky. _I'll be with you later, Grim._ I thought, _We all will in due time._ I grabbed Ruby's hand and we started walking towards the entrance of Beacon.


	22. Confessions

We got into the school and we head for our dorms. Ruby's team was tired after their fight and I wasn't feeling good. Yang and I went to the nurse's office while the others went to their respected places. We entered into the nurse's office as I saw Cardin on a nurse's bed.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked the nurse

"Ms. Scarlatina retaliated after he provoked her. Calling her names and telling her that she shouldn't exist." She explained as she tended to Yang to see what's up with our stomachs

"Good for him." Yang said

"Nothing wrong with you Yang, so their shouldn't be anything wrong with you Dawn." the nurse responded, "Have a nice day."

"You also." Yang replied as I simply nodded

"Yang you know I hospitalized Cardin right?" I asked her

"No, maybe you would like to tell."

"Tale for another time. Right now, you need to get ready for the doubles round." I said, "Up for sparring with me?"

"You think you can handle me?"

"What I lack in sword skills, I make up for hand-to-hand combat." I said smiling, "Might need gauntlets like yours."

"I can see if Ruby can make some for you. I can teach you how to use Ember Celica. I'll tell her to build it like mine, since she likes weapons so much." Yang responded

"Thank you, but tell her I will still use the sword." I retorted as I remembered she upgraded my sword

"Will do." She said laughing, "When do you want to spar?"

"Either later today or when Ruby is done making the gauntlets."

"Got it."

We walked towards our dorms together. I'm starting to look up to Yang as my second big sister, since Yang cares for me a lot. Cerys is the friend who will help me whenever she can. Dusk is the friend that has my back. Bryanna, Blake, and Yang are like big sisters always caring for me and pushing me. Weiss is just a friend.

* * *

I stepped into the dorm for a second and I was already being swarmed by my teammates. I was able to shove them off and they started asking questions.

"You and Yang are going out?" Bryanna asked

"Did you break up with Ruby?" Cerys questioned

"Why were you out for so long?" Dusk spoke up

"STOP!" I yelled and they sat down on their beds, I sighed and looked at them, "I am not going out with Yang, I didn't break up with Ruby, and I wanted to spar with Yang. I view Yang and Blake as my big sister. Just like Bryanna, they both care for me."

"What about Weiss?" Dusk asked

"She is a friend and nothing else. Ruby is... very special to me." I said sighing, "You mustn't tell Ruby this. I want to tell her myself."

"We promise." they said in unison

I sighed once more and began explaining my past, "Bryanna you weren't here for this, but after our house burned down. A woman in white found me. She was nice and took me with her with her two children. One of her daughters played with me everyday of my life, but her mom went missing. I wondered about her house and was able to grab a photo. Everytime I look at it I see Ruby and Yang. I met their mother without even knowing it."

They were in shocked and I just decided to walk out and tell Ruby. I knocked on RWBY's door and Ruby answered.

"Yes?" Ruby said

"I need to talk to you and Yang. Privately." I said walking back into the hallway

"Yang, come on." Ruby said walking out into the hallway

We walked further down the hallway so Blake couldn't hear us.

"Yes?" Yang said asking what I wanted her for

"I met Ruby's mother while I was younger. When, Yang was about 2 years older than both of us." I said, "After my house burned down, a woman in white showed up with two daughters on her horse. One with red hair, the other yellow. One with silver eyes, the other with lavander eyes. She said her name was Summer and she was a huntress. She asked my name and I told her. She took me with you guys to your house and let me live there until I was able to go to Signal. She taught me how to use a sword and hand-to-hand combat. She taught you guys also, except for you Ruby. She didn't teach you how to use hand-to-hand combat or swords. She taught you about scythes. Ruby and I grew up together since we were both the same age. Yang you went to Signal when you were 10 or 12. Summer went on a mission and she didn't come back. I hid when your Uncle came and took you guys. I managed to grab a photo, so you guys can see what your mother looks like."

After I said that, I produce a photo of Summer, Ruby, Yang, and I. She had a photo taken of us to remind that I was still around, due to me hiding a lot.

"Why did you keep this a secret?" Ruby asked

"I just remembered about it when I said that I viewed Yang and Blake as sisters to my teammates. I view Blake as a sister due to her being a cat and Yang as a sister due to what I remembered." I said

Yang went up and hugged me. "I will be your sister from now on."

"I can still date Ruby?"

"Yes you can." Yang responded through her laughter

"Yang, you took care of me when I was young. I was the one getting into trouble and you stopped me." I told her, "I thank you."

Yang and Ruby started crying when I promptly I gave them both a hug. I started to cry remembering how nice Summer was. She was like an angel. I looked to Ruby and I kissed her forehead. Yang stopped crying and stepped back. I saw the stain of tears left behind and usual happy face. I cracked a smile and Yang smiled back.

"Did you asked Ruby?" I asked Yang to see about the gauntlets

"Yes, she did. I will make you the gauntlets, but you have to name it with Rose in it."

"I will once I see the colors of it."

"I was going to make them black." Ruby responded

"Then they will be called Night's Rose." I declared

"I like it." Yang said, "Has a ring to it."

"Yang?" I asked the blonde

"Yea?"

"Can you spar tomorrow?"

She nodded with a big grin on her face, "Your death wish."

"More like yours, no Ember Celica until Night's Rose is finished." I told her not trying to get hurt again

"Ok, but I'm still bringing Celica." Yang answered

I nodded and walked towards my dorm. Ruby caught up to me in enough time before I opened the door. I leaned forward and kissed her on the lips for what it seemed forever. _I could stay with her forever, and I wouldn't care. She means too much to me._

"What me to sleep with you again?" I asked Ruby

She nodded in excitement and went to her room waiting for me. I walked into my room to grab night clothing.

"Sleeping with Ruby again?" Cerys asked

"Yes, now all of you come here." I said wanting them to come here.

After having come to me, I gave them a big hug, "You guys don't know how much I care and love you guys."

"Can't breathe!" Bryanna said gasping for air

"Same here" Dusk spoke up

"Help!" Cerys got out

"Sorry" I said letting them go

They nodded and went to their beds. I closed the door and walked into Ruby's room. Weiss was asleep, and Blake was reading a book. Yang was laying down trying to sleep and Ruby was on her bed waiting for me. I walked over to Blake to talk to her.

"Blake, can you please take off your bow. For your non-blood related brother." I said

She was shocked as I said that I was her brother, "I-I-I'm your sister?"

"Not paternally, I love you as a sister. So can you please take off your bow? I want to see your ears again."

She nodded and take off her bow revealing her ears, "Better?"

"Yes, they look like very much like mine." I said showing her my ears

"They do." Blake took notice of our ears looking the same

"I bet you don't have this though." I said showing her my tail

"No I don't. Can I touch?"

"Yes." I said, "Later."

She nodded and went back to her book. I caught the title of the book and it was a romance novel. I smiled at her, _Hopefully she doesn't know that I know what book she is reading._ I walked towards Ruby's bed and laid down next to her. She wrapped her arms around me like she did last time I went to sleep with her.

"You are so warm." she said drifting off to sleep

It took Blake to go to sleep for me to sleep peacefully.


	23. First of Many

**I would like to thank DySyncZ for letting me use his OC team, Derek, Monica, Nathan, and Gwen. I would greatly appreciate it if you go check him out. Thank** you.

I woke up with Ruby getting dressed. I blushed as I saw she had nothing on, besides her underwear, and covered my eyes.

"Sometimes I need to stare away from where you wake up." I said

Ruby screamed when I spoke forgetting that I was sleeping with her.

"Forgot you were sleeping with me." she said fully dressed and laughing

"I am going to go get dressed." I said

She nodded and I left the room. This guy that looked like a dragon bumped into me.

"Were you in Ruby's room?" the guy asked

"Yes? Why do you want to know?" I asked him

I put me against the wall and held me there, "Don't you dare hurt Ruby!" he said

"Why would I hurt Ruby if I am going out with her?" I replied

"You are dating the girl I swore to Summer to protect?"

"You met Summer to," I asked, "You must be that kid she protected."

"You must be that Faunus she brought into her house." he said

"Dawn. Dawn Caster leader of DCDB." I said sliding down the wall

"Derek. Derek Flame leader of DRGN." Derek replied

"It's nice to finally meet you."

Ruby came out of her room and saw Derek and I looking at each other. She shoved Derek back from me and I just laughed.

"Don't hurt him Derek.." Ruby started to say

"Because he is your boyfriend?" he asked

"I told him already." I said

"Oh." she said walking off to the cafeteria

"Listen, I know you don't like people asking about your past," Derek growled, "So I won't ask as long as you don't ask about how I met Summer. Deal?"

"Deal." Derek responded jumping out a window and flying away

I smiled and went into the dorm to get changed.

* * *

I left my dorm and headed towards the cafeteria. DCDB, RWBY, JNPR, and what appears to be DRGN were all sitting together. I sat down at the end right beside Ruby. I started to eat my food as I heard Derek and everyone talking.

"If you need me, I'll be in my dorm." Derek said getting up and walking towards the way I came in

 _Needn't worry about him,_ I thought, _He should be able to care for himself being a Child of Grimm._ I smiled at Ruby and she smiled back. I leaned into Ruby and kissed her.

"I didn't know you two were going out." Pyrrha said in a surprising tone

"Same with us." a girl from team DRGN said

"I have more surprises guys." I said to all of them

"Oh, I'm sorry," A girl said, "My name is Monica, this is Nathan and Gwen."

"Hi." Nathan said with a cheery tone

"Hello." Gwen said

"My name is Dawn Caster," I informed them, "Probably one of the only guys you would meet that has put Cardin into the hospital repeatedly."

"So that was you?" Ren asked

"Hell yeah, taught him not to mess with people who aren't humans." I said triumphantly

"Even helped me fight back." Velvet said walking up to me, "Thank you by the way."

"Your welcome, you messed him pretty badly." I said

"He had like a broken leg I think." Yang replied

Velvet nodded and Coco walked up, "Thanks for helping Velvet."

"Anything for a friend. How did your match go?" I asked Velvet and Coco after seeing the other two sit down at another table.

"We won, but it took a lot of energy." Velvet said

I nodded and Velvet and Coco were on their way. I put my hood up and looked down. _Velvet is a sweet girl, but I am starting like this new Velvet._ I thought, _I kinda want to spar with her after Yang._

 _"_ Ruby do you know when Night's Rose might be done?" I asked concerning about my new weapon

"Should be done tomorrow. Might need your help with the gauntlet size, since you and Yang doesn't have the same arm size." Ruby answered

"YANG!" I yelled

"Yea?" Yang replied

"I start my day with a bang, but you start a day with a...?" I said to Yang

"Oh god not this again." Blake said

"I start it with a Yang!" Yang said jokingly

Yang and I erupted in laughter as the others didn't remember what happened. I got up and beckoned Yang to follow me. She nodded and followed me. We got to the training room where we would be sparring.

"Yang could I practice using Ember Celica, seeing how my gauntlets will be made like yours?" I asked

"Sure, but if you hurt them." she said as her eyes turned red

I instantly hid behind something and she busted out laughing. "I hate you for that!" I yelled

She gave me Ember Celica and put them on my wrist. She showed how to transform it from Shotgun gauntlets, to little bracelets. I nodded and followed what she told me as I got better and better using them. Ruby walked into the training room just as I started getting the hang of shooting and reforming them.

"Thought I'll find you guys here," Ruby said looking at us, "Dawn, your gauntlets are almost done. It took shorter then I had expected. Soon enough you will be going like WHA! WTACHA!" she said imitating karate chops.

I laughed as she started to laugh. I gave Ember Celica back to Yang and thanked her.

"Once you get those gauntlets, meet me back here." Yang said, "Ruby, once you give him those gauntlets, message me on my scroll."

Ruby and I nodded as we exited the training room holding hands.


	24. Chapter 24

We walked into the forgery room to grab my gauntlets. Ruby handed me a paint brush and black/red paint. She then handed my gauntlets and told me to paint them. I nodded and started to paint the secondary lines. I used a thin paintbrush and paint the lines red. After going through that process and grabbed a bigger paintbrush and proceeded to paint the big parts black. I smiled after I was completed painting it. Before I gave them to Ruby to let them dry, I put Ruby's symbol on the left gauntlet and Yang's symbol on the other. I walked over to Ruby and handed her the gauntlets.

"I put your symbol on the left one and Yang's on the other. The two people who gave me the idea to get these gauntlets." I said pointing respectively to the gauntlets

She laughed at the nice thought as I hugged her, "You are so nice."

"I may have been born into a world of chaos, but I will never lose my nice nature." I responded

She nodded and we walked out the forgery, with my gauntlets dried.

* * *

We walked into the cafeteria and noticed that Yang was sitting down eating. We walked to her and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong Big Sis?" I asked Yang

"I'm just hungry. I haven't eaten in a while, due to me practicing some more after you guys left." She responded

I took of my gauntlets and handed them to Yang too inspect them. She looked at them and saw the symbols, "What are these?"

"Ruby's and your symbol. The two people who influenced..." I said before being cut off by a big hug by Yang

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she yelled while picking me up

"Can't! Breathe!" I got out

She let go with a big smile on her face. I smiled back at her and pointed towards the practice room, "You ready?"

She nodded and I looked at Ruby, "Get my team, your team, and team JNPR. Also team CFVY. Tell them Dawn is going to fight and win against Yang."

"In your dreams." Yang told me with determination in her voice

Ruby laughed, "Will do." and ran off to do what I asked

* * *

Yang and I waited in the practice room for everyone to show up. We practice while we waited until the showed up in the middle of practicing. First it was my team, then Yang's team including Ruby, and then JNPR. Lastly, team CFVY showed up

"Do you think you can beat her?" Jaune asked

"I know he has a possibility of doing it." Velvet said

"Thanks for the support Velv, and yes Jaune, I very much think I can beat her." I replied

"Oh god, brother against sister." Bryanna said, "Feels like deju vu, right Dawn?"

"You are right."

I breathed in and out and got into a fighting stance with my sword out, not wanting to ruin the surprise.

"Ready?" I asked

"Yeah." Yang said

Then we started fighting. She rushed me and I was barley able to block her attacks. She hit hard and fast, so it was a trouble blocking her attacks. Flames were around us and our clothes was burned off. She hopped back and reveled that she only had her bra on as I only had my bare chest. I looked at my sword and looked at the spectators.

"I don't need this." I said throwing my sword on to the ground

Everyone gasped, except for Ruby she was smiling, as I reveled my gauntlets. I got into a fighter stance and Yang returned into her boxing stance.

"Now the real fun begins." Ruby said

I rushed Yang as she rushed me. We got locked into an all-out shotgun, punching brawl. All the people could see was flames as Yang activated her semblance. Once she did that, I activated her semblance to equal her strength. Flames erupted from Yang and it knocked me back. I took that time to check my aura and noticed it was in the red. I waved her off and told her to check her aura.

"Yellow." she replied

"Well, you won. Barely." I said

She jumped in joy and I walked over to her and grabbed her hand. I raised both of our hands and pointed to Yang.

"Yang is the winner!" I yelled out to everyone

Everyone cheered Yang as I fell down onto the ground in exhaustion. Velvet and Blake ran up to me and helped me up.

"Hand him to me." Yang said

They nodded and handed me to Yang, "You need to stop falling for me."

"I almost beat you." I got out, "So you can shut it."

I said that and passed out in Yang's arms.

* * *

 **First of all, yes I am bad at fights. But it was fun having Dawn fighting against Yang. Leave a review, favorite, and a follow. Thanks for your patience, we are going back to the Vytal Festival.**


	25. Things Heat Up

We walked into the forgery room to grab my gauntlets. Ruby handed me a paint brush and black/red paint. She then handed my gauntlets and told me to paint them. I nodded and started to paint the secondary lines. I used a thin paintbrush and paint the lines red. After going through that process and grabbed a bigger paintbrush and proceeded to paint the big parts black. I smiled after I was completed painting it. Before I gave them to Ruby to let them dry, I put Ruby's symbol on the left gauntlet and Yang's symbol on the other. I walked over to Ruby and handed her the gauntlets.

"I put your symbol on the left one and Yang's on the other. The two people who gave me the idea to get these gauntlets." I said pointing respectively to the gauntlets

She laughed at the nice thought as I hugged her, "You are so nice."

"I may have been born into a world of chaos, but I will never lose my nice nature." I responded

She nodded and we walked out the forgery, with my gauntlets dried.

* * *

We walked into the cafeteria and noticed that Yang was sitting down eating. We walked to her and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong Big Sis?" I asked Yang

"I'm just hungry. I haven't eaten in a while, due to me practicing some more after you guys left." She responded

I took of my gauntlets and handed them to Yang too inspect them. She looked at them and saw the symbols, "What are these?"

"Ruby's and your symbol. The two people who influenced..." I said before being cut off by a big hug by Yang

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she yelled while picking me up

"Can't! Breathe!" I got out

She let go with a big smile on her face. I smiled back at her and pointed towards the practice room, "You ready?"

She nodded and I looked at Ruby, "Get my team, your team, and team JNPR. Also team CFVY. Tell them Dawn is going to fight and win against Yang."

"In your dreams." Yang told me with determination in her voice

Ruby laughed, "Will do." and ran off to do what I asked

* * *

Yang and I waited in the practice room for everyone to show up. We practice while we waited until the showed up in the middle of practicing. First it was my team, then Yang's team including Ruby, and then JNPR. Lastly, team CFVY showed up

"Do you think you can beat her?" Jaune asked

"I know he has a possibility of doing it." Velvet said

"Thanks for the support Velv, and yes Jaune, I very much think I can beat her." I replied

"Oh god, brother against sister." Bryanna said, "Feels like deju vu, right Dawn?"

"You are right."

I breathed in and out and got into a fighting stance with my sword out, not wanting to ruin the surprise.

"Ready?" I asked

"Yeah." Yang said

Then we started fighting. She rushed me and I was barley able to block her attacks. She hit hard and fast, so it was a trouble blocking her attacks. Flames were around us and our clothes was burned off. She hopped back and reveled that she only had her bra on as I only had my bare chest. I looked at my sword and looked at the spectators.

"I don't need this." I said throwing my sword on to the ground

Everyone gasped, except for Ruby she was smiling, as I reveled my gauntlets. I got into a fighter stance and Yang returned into her boxing stance.

"Now the real fun begins." Ruby said

I rushed Yang as she rushed me. We got locked into an all-out shotgun, punching brawl. All the people could see was flames as Yang activated her semblance. Once she did that, I activated her semblance to equal her strength. Flames erupted from Yang and it knocked me back. I took that time to check my aura and noticed it was in the red. I waved her off and told her to check her aura.

"Yellow." she replied

"Well, you won. Barely." I said

She jumped in joy and I walked over to her and grabbed her hand. I raised both of our hands and pointed to Yang.

"Yang is the winner!" I yelled out to everyone

Everyone cheered Yang as I fell down onto the ground in exhaustion. Velvet and Blake ran up to me and helped me up.

"Hand him to me." Yang said

They nodded and handed me to Yang, "You need to stop falling for me."

"I almost beat you." I got out, "So you can shut it."

I said that and passed out in Yang's arms.

* * *

 **First of all, yes I am bad at fights. But it was fun having Dawn fighting against Yang. Leave a review, favorite, and a follow. Thanks for your patience, we are going back to the Vytal Festival.**


	26. Things Really Heat Up!

After waking up in my bed, I was swarmed with people asking if I was all right.

"I'm fine, just passed out due to exhaustion." I told everyone

I scanned the people that were there, Bryanna, Cerys, Dusk, Velvet, and Blake.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked Velvet

"There off to the stadium." She replied

I slowly got up and put on a shirt, "I'm going to the forgery room, then I'll meet you guys at the stadium."

"I'm going with you." Blake and Bryanna said

"Ok, Cerys, Dusk can you get a good seat for us." I asked my teammates

"Roger."

"Count on us."

"Velvet, you can be with them if you want, or you can do what you want." I told her

"I would very much like to go with you if that's alright." she replied

I nodded and headed off to the forgery room. To make something special for Ruby.

* * *

I stepped into the forgery room and grabbed a piece of metal. _Big enough for Yang's and Ruby's symbol, but how am I going to make a tracking necklace._

"Blake, Bryanna, and Velvet, do either of you know how to make a tracking thing?" I asked the girls

"Nope" Blake replied

"No, sorry." Bryanna said

"I do." Velvet told me

"I need your help making a tracking necklace for Yang and a tracking clip-on for Ruby." I asked Velv

"Just make what you want it to look like and I make it tracking."

I nodded and proceeded to make Ruby's and Yang's symbol. After making that, I made a hole that would connect the chain to the symbol. I put the clip on that would clip on to anything that Ruby puts it on. I gave the finished products, after glossing them up, I gave them to Velv.

"What you need to do, is to put some of your Aura in them." Velvet said, "Doing this will make whenever they put their Aura in it, will alert you."

I nodded and put my hand on Ruby's symbol. After doing so, I felt some of my Aura go away. "Not that much Dawn."

"Sorry didn't mean to put that much in. What happens because I did that?" I asked

"Whenever she gets hit, it will alert you." Velvet explained easily

I nodded and put some of my Aura into Yang's necklace. I made them just in time for them to come back to Beacon.

* * *

I sighed and walked out the forgery room. Cerys and Dusk kept them occupied as I walked up to them.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Fallsformeeverytime." Yang said with a grin

"Good afternoon, Sis." I said

I walked towards them and handed them their gifts, "What's this?" Ruby asked

"They are tracking jewlery," Velvet informed them, "Yang if you put your Aura into yours, it will alert Dawn. Ruby if you get hit, it will alert him also."

"Aah." Ruby said

"When did you make them?" Yang asked blushing

"Just now." I said, "This sweet bunny helped me."

"Oh stop." Velvet said

At that moment Velvet's team walked in with Coco and Yatsu tired.

"Velvet, I heard what you did to Cardin." I said in a serious tone acting like I was mad at her

"Don't hurt me."

"Good job." I replied with a smile

She smiled and joined her team. Ruby pounced onto me and knocked both of us down. "Thank you!"

"Your welcome" I said struggling for air, "Can you get off of me now?"

She realized what position we were in and quickly got off of me. I saw her face as I was getting redder. I walked into the cafeteria getting something to eat. Ruby followed me as she was hungry also. We got into the cafeteria in enough time where we could get a good seat without anyone bothering us. We got our food and sat down at out usual spot. I got even closer to Ruby unlike the times we sat together.

"I'm fine with you being on top of me," I finally said to break the silence between us, "As long as its not a sexual way."

"Stop it." she said blushing, "After when I looked at the position, I was embarrassed."

"How do you think I felt?" I said with my arms in the air

"The same?" Ruby questioned

I nodded and continued eating in silence. After eating, I moved my hand on her thigh. She flinched, but left my hand there. She blushed a bright red.

"I love you so much." I said

"I lov..." Ruby started to say before I kissed her

We sat there in the kiss for 3 minutes. I broke it up by pulling away. _Why am I acting like this. This lust needs to stop. What happens if Yang catches me doing this to her SISTER!_ I sighed and looked at Ruby. She was still blushing. I put my arm around her shoulders as she fell to my chest.

"This sexual stuff can wait." Ruby said, "Just let us grow up more then we can do it."

"We are going to need a lot of milk then." I replied

"That's my line!" Ruby said punching me

"Dawn!" a voice said

I looked up and it was Yang with red eyes. "I saw what you did. And I am not happy about it."

 _Damn, now I have to either fight her or run. Speaking about fighting her, I can't really do that since I used soooo much of my Aura._ I looked at Yang's eyes and got scared. "You get one punch on me ok. We already agreed to wait until the future." I said trying to lessen her attack

She looked at Ruby and Ruby nodded acknowledging what I had just said. "Fine, come here."

"Don't do it hard either, my aura is pretty low right no..." I said before I got interrupted by Yang's fist colliding to my face

I flew out the window, cutting me up, and into a pillar. _Should have waited._ _I hope Ruby doesn't dump me, I really hope Yang doesn't hit me again._ I got up and cursed my luck. I climbed through the window and Yang was standing there with a look that said, ' _I so want to kill you right now._ '

"Wait until you guys get married or when Ruby is 17." Yang said

"I'm so lucky that my aura hasn't reached red." I said checking my scroll, "Nevermind."

That made the two laugh and Yang helped me sit back down as I stumbled trying to get back to the table. Ruby looked at me with a concerning look on her face.

"What?" I asked her

"Yang, look at his eyes." Said my girlfriend

Yang put my face towards her face and saw my red eyes. "Woah."

"WHAT!?" I yelled out

"Your eyes are red like Yang's when she uses her semblance." Ruby said

Yang nodded in conformation. I sighed and looked at them with a grin, "Side effect of my aura being so low. It will use whatever semblance that changes my appearance and use that appearance. Once my aura goes yellow, I'll have my silver eyes back."

They sighed and hugged me. _I belong here. I belong with my friends and family._ I slowly got up and tried walking, then fell.

"Ow." I simply said

Yang picked me up and walked me to their dorms, "You need to stop falling for me."

* * *

We got to their dorm and Ruby opened the door. They sat me down on Ruby's tent of a bed, _I don't know how these ropes could hold Ruby's and my weight._ Ruby then jumped up with me and sat down next to me.

"Why is he here?" Weiss asked

"Cause Yang punched me cause I was doing 'sexual' things to Ruby." I replied answering Ice Queen's question

"What was he doing?" Blake asked Yang

"He put his hand on her thigh." Yang replied

"He already said that we will wait till we do those kind of things." Ruby argued

"No, its the fact that he did that."

"I'm still up here." I exclaimed

That made Blake laugh, no-one else laughed. Ruby hopped down from her bed which made the bed swing. Causing me falling off the bed.

"Ow!" I yelled in pain, "Why am I getting hurt all of a sudden?"

"I didn't know you liked me that much, Dawn." Yang playfully said

"Oh, I'll show you how much I like you when I my aura gets rejuvenated." I replied with a grin

Yang picked me up and I tackled her. We started a little fight that ended with Weiss freezing us.

"You guys are so brother and sister like." she said walking out of the dorm

I looked at Yang seeing if she would activate her semblance. She nodded and we both activated our semblances causing the ice to melt. Yang fell on top of me due to her being at the top while we were frozen. "Now you need to stop falling for me."

Yang blushed and got up. I jumped to my feet.

"Sister, that's my boyfriend not yours." Ruby said

"Then you talk to him, he is falling for me." Yang replied

Ruby nodded and walked to me just to slap me. I look over towards Blake and smiled, "You want to hit me also?"

She laughed at that and shook her head, "I have no reason to."

"What happen if I knew what you were reading?" I said threatening her cause I knew what books she reads

She went full blushed and punched me in the chest, "Tell anyone and I will hurt you more."

I laughed and looked at Ruby, "Might want to get your teammates off of me, cause the way I see it. They all hit on me already."

That made Blake and Yang blush and Ruby laugh. _I wouldn't mind going out with Yang or Blake, but I love Ruby more._ I jumped back to my feet. I stumbled causing me to fall back down.

"Damn!" I yelled out in pain, "Can I get some help?"

Blake got up and pulled me up. Yang helped me over to a bed, Blake's bed.

"Why is he going to my bed?" Blake asked flustered

"Blake, I'm not. I'm going to my dorm." I said blushing and pushing away Yang

I walked out of their dorm and tried to get into my dorm. _Locked. Told them not to lock it._ I kicked down the door just to hear screaming. Bryanna was tied to a bed with only her underwear on. Her former teammates around. I looked at them and activated my semblance. After that I activated my Night's Rose. Their leader walked up to me and tried fighting me. I easily broke his arm and his nose. Another one came at me, while the last one grabbed Bryanna and shove her down on the ground. That fueled my anger and I did even more damage to the other than I did to the leader. I broke 3 ribs, 5 fingers, 2 toes, both arms, and dislocated his elbow. The last one I tackled and put him in a choke hold. Until I made him lose conscious. I tossed the three bodies outside our dorm and closed it. I helped Bryanna up and hugged her. She was shaking and I put my cape around her. I laid her down on my bed and I laid down with her.

"Thank you, brother." Bryanna said breaking the silence

"They touch you again, its going to be worse than that." I told her in a serious tone

"They s-s-said th-th-that th-th-they we-re goi-go-going to do s-s-sex-sexu-sexual things to me." Bryanna stammered out, "They charged me and tied me up. I just got out the shower. The last one was about to take off his pants., but you stopped him by choking him."

"I want you to be with me in bed every night." I said, "Like old times."

She nodded and fell asleep. I started to drift of to sleep, but that was interrupted by Cerys and Dusk coming in.

"Why are there bodies on the ground out there and why is Bryanna almost naked?" Dusk asked the first question and Cerys asked the second one

"I had to seriously hurt people because they tried-tried-tried r-r-r-raping my sister." I said stammering with anger in my voice

They were shocked and quickly ran towards me. I put my finger to my lips to quiet them. They nodded and realized that Bryanna was asleep. I checked the time and told them to close the door and sleep.

"Lock it also." I said after the closed it

They nodded and got dressed for bed. Cerys went to bed and Dusk slowly went to sleep. I laid there rubbing my sisters side. I kissed her hair and whispered, "No-one will hurt you anymore."

* * *

 **Well that was eventful. This chapter was about 2k words, highest I wrote, anyways. Thanks for the support and keep rocking out!**


	27. Chapter 27

I awoke with Bryanna laying on my chest. Her hair was messed up and I decided to somewhat fix it. While I was doing that, she woke up and jumped up when she felt my hand on her back.

"It's okay." I tried to calm her down

She looked around the room and sighed, "I thought they were still here."

I shook my head no and threw clothes at her, "Please, I'm kinda tired of seeing your underwear."

Bryanna looked down and quickly got dressed, "You can look now."

I sighed and got outta my bed. After getting dressed, I grabbed my sister's hand and pulled her out of the dorm. We walked outside and the bodies were missing.

"They probably won't mess with you now." I stared at where the bodies were

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

We started walking to the cafeteria to meet with the rest of our team and RWBY.

* * *

We got to the table where we always sit at.

"What happened last night?" Weiss asked

"Someone slamed into our wall, but we thought it was you beating up Cardin again." Yang said

I smiled at them and looked at Bryanna, "What?! You were the one causing the havok, you tell them."

"Bryanna's old teammates showed up and tried raping her. I was lucky enough to get there. I don't know what I did to them. All I know, is they won't try it again." I informed them of what happened last night

Everyone looked at their food not knowing what to say, "I showed them that I'm a monster." I said with a smile

They looked at me as I started laughing menachily. _Secret side of me that I won't let anyone see. Isn't there a song about having a monster inside of you?_ I felt a hand run through my back and found out it was Ruby rubbing my back making sure I felt good. I started to purr since it felt good and nozzled up to her.

"Is there something wrong?" Ruby whispered into my ear

"No, why?" I responded

"You said that you showed them that you're a monster, which you are not." Ruby stated

"I know I said that," I replied, "I just said that to get it off my chest. I am a monster because what I did to Cardin repeatedly. What I did to Bryanna's teammates."

She started rubbing me and I just laid on her lap. I looked up to see her blushing, but still rubbing me. I smiled at her and noticed a glint in her silver eyes. I shot up and looked towards Yang.

"Don't you have a match today?" I asked

"Sh.." Yang started to say before Weiss pulled her away

"We need to get to the stadium!" Weiss yelled

Everyone else followed them, but me. I looked up to see Ruby staring at my face which scared me. I jumped back and Ruby was laughing. I started to laugh as I stood up.

"You aren't going?" Ruby asked

"I am going. I was just waiting for you." I responded to her question

"Right. Come on! We are going to miss the airship!" Ruby yelled grabbing my hand and using her semblance

I was screaming, as Ruby had made her semblance go faster then I have ever gone before. We got to the airship before it could take off and sat together. Like the couple we are.

* * *

Ruby fell asleep along the way and I watched over her. People started leaving the airship as we got to the stadium. I waited for everyone to get off before I picked Ruby up. I shook her until she, groggily, woke up.

"How long did I sleep?" She asked immediately

"The whole trip." I said picking her up in a bridal postion

"Oh." she said yawning

I smiled and set her down on her feet. We held each other's hand and walked to the stadium. We past vendors and other shops. Ruby pointed out things that she would like to have and I kept a mental note about what she wanted. We got to the entrance to the stadium and ran up the stairs to find our friends. _Hopefully they saved a seat for us._ We looked around and saw Cerys in her yellow clothing. Ruby got to her first, due to her pushing me back, and got a seat. I looked around and there wasn't a seat for me.

"How 'bout you sit on my lap, so we can both sit down." I whispered into Ruby's ear

She immediately blushed and nodded. I sat down and she got onto my lap. She laid back, which I didn't expect, and laid on my head.

"Tell me before you lay down again." I said

Ruby and Cerys both laughed and Ruby re-position herself to where she's not crushing me. Ruby laid down and put her head on my shoulder.

"Did Yang and Weiss already fight?" I asked Cerys

"Not yet. In fact, I think they will be fighting next." Cerys responded

"Thanks, Cey-Cey" I asked with a smile

"Don't call me that." She said blushing

I bursted out laughing and Ruby was raising her eyebrow at me, "What's his problem?"

"He has a nickname for me that annoys the crap out of me," Cerys replied, "Got him knocked out three times."

"Not my fault that you have an easy name to come up with a nickname." **Do I english?**

"Shut up, down there!" a spectator yelled from the back

I looked back, "Make us!"

"Oh god." Ruby and Cerys said

I looked forward smiling and they looked at me, "What?!"

"You have to start something didn't you." Cerys said

"But he will go, WATCHA! K-K-KAPOW! JAMPOW! WAPOW!" Ruby said doing karate moves

I smiled and looked behind me. The woman didn't move nor did it look like he wanted to come down. I grew concern and felt uneasy. _I need something to eat and drink._

"What do you guys want to drink/eat?" I asked them

"Soda." Cerys said

"Popcorn." Ruby said

"2 sodas and a big bag of popcorn?" I questioned

"Why 2 sodas?" Ruby asked

"1 for me and 1 for Cerys. Big bag of popcorn, so you and me can share. And if Cerys wants some, she can get some without us having to use a little bag." I answered

Ruby and Cerys thanked me and I started to get up. I looked behind and saw the woman getting up, _What a coincidence._ I walked down the stairs and waited on the side of the stairs waiting for her. She got down to the bottom of the stairs and I put her in a choke hold and pulled her back.

"Why are you following me?" I said with anger in my voice

"Cause I know you!" she said

"What's your name?" I asked the old man

"Rika! I met you during our time at Signal. I went to Vacuo to train to be a huntress. They didn't accept me in Beacon." Rika said

"R-R-Rika?" I said dumbfounded as I let her go

"Nice to see you again." Rika says

"You too cousin." I replied

We hugged each other as we walked towards the people who were selling sodas and popcorn. I bought 2 sodas and popcorn, "Remember Ruby?"

"Yes?" Rika replied

"I'm going out with her." I gloated

"Cousin is a sweet talked a girl to go out with him," Rika said with a question in her tone, "We got a pro around here."

"Need some tips?" I asked while smiling

"I think I'm good." she said

"Come with me." I said trying to pull her with my hand full of popcorn

"Fine, but after this. You. Me. Dinner." Rika said

I smiled and made her follow me. Rika followed closely behind me. We got to my seats as Yang and Weiss' fight started.

"Rika, this is Cerys and Ruby. Guys, this is my cousin Rika." I informed them

"Hey." Cerys said bluntly

"Oh my god! How are you Rika?!" Ruby said excitedly

"I'm doing great. Dawn gave me yours and his numbers, so now we can talk on our scrolls!" Rika said dancing around with Ruby

"Why do you guys always do this?" I asked them

"Cause we are best friends." Ruby told me

"Need I remind you why?" Rika said threateningly

"*sigh* No." I said with my head down

"What happened?" Cerys asked intrigued about my past.

I sighed and watched the fight. I toned them out as I saw Weiss was knocked out. Fire erupted around Yang and she started fighting with all her heart. She knocked out a guy named Flynt as he took heavy damage. Yang turned her attention to a girl named Neon, _weird name._ Neon saw Flynt get knocked out and lost everything. That made it easy for Yang to knock her out. I smiled as Yang dealt the final blow, _I wish I could do a tournament just for fighting._ Yang and Weiss congratulated each other and their opponents congratulated them. They walked off the field and I got up.

"What's wrong, Cousin?" Rika said

"There's nothing wrong. I'm going to go congratulate Yang and Weiss." I explained

They nodded and continued talking. I walked down the stairs where I saw Qrow. I walked forward and put my hood up. I rounded a corner and ran into Yang.

"Watch where your going!" Weiss yelled at me

I started to laugh and I looked at Weiss, "Heiress doesn't like her friends getting hurt?"

"No." Weiss stated

"Especially by me?" I said taking my hood off with a smile, "Hey sis!"

I hugged them both and crushed them, "Can't! Breathe!" Weiss got out

"I can deal with this." Yang told me

I let them go and smiled some more, "Yang, I believe your sister has met up with her best friend."

"Rika is here?" Yang questioned

"Who's Rika?" Weiss said

"She is my cousin. We didn't know we were related, but we found out during a mandatory blood test," I explained, "They found out that we were related, so we just started calling ourselves cousins."

Weiss nodded and I heard Rika and them talking, "In fact here they come."

Rika, Cerys, and Ruby came down laughing as I grabbed at Ruby, "Ahhh!"

Rika and Cerys looked ready to beat me up as I held Ruby's hood, "Let me go, bully!"

"It's Dawn, Ruby." I said calming her down

"Oh." she said as we started laughing

"Yang?" the blonde haired, cat eared said

"Rika?" the yellow haired said

"It's so good to see you." "Oh god." Rika said hugging Yang as I interrupted

I pulled Ruby aside, "Rika and I are going out for dinner to catch up. I need you to make sure Bryanna is safe for me. If anything happens send me a message."

"Got it. Love you Dawn." Ruby said kissing me

"Love you too."

We rejoined the group as they were getting louder.


	28. Chapter 28

"We should go to Beacon to get Bryanna." I told everyone

"She's still alive?" Rika asked me

"Yeah, she made it out the fire and trained somewhere else." I answered

"Why isn't she out here?" She questioned, "Did something happen to her?"

"Let's just say something, sexual, happened." Yang told her

"She almost got raped." Blake said bluntly

"WHAT!?" Rika yelled running ahead

"She is fine." I yelled at her running after her, "I hurt the rapers badly."

Rika stopped and looked back at me, "Please tell me you didn't show your other side."

I looked at her and gave her a devilishly smiled, "Dear cousin, why would I do such a thing?"

"Oh god." Rika said grimly

"Don't worry. I didn't kill them."

She laughed at that comment as we boarded the airship.

* * *

We walked to my dorm to get Bryanna. Dusk was still caring for her, even though Bryanna keeps pushing her away.

"Hey sis, how are you doing?" I asked sitting down next to her

"Hey, I'm doing good. Just wish Dusk can leave me alone." Bryanna answered

"Hey!" Dusk yelled from the bathroom

Everyone roared in laughter and it took a while to calm them down.

"There someone that wants to meet you." I said to Bryanna catching her attention

I pulled her out of the bed and we walked into the hallway where Rika was waiting.

"Bryanna, this is Rika. Our cousin."

"Hello Bryanna, you are exactly how Dawn described you." Rika said with her arms stretched out wide

"Hello Rika. It's nice to meet more family." Bryanna said

"My family didn't want me to meet my other relatives. I was an only child, so I didn't know much family." Rika told us, "Most people disliked me. Until I went to Signal where I met Dawn. We didn't know we were related until we had to take a blood test. They found out that the blood that they got from us was close to each other. They did other tests and they came to the conclusion that we were related. Both of us spent more time together after that and we got along. He helped me. I helped him."

"Thank you for taking care of him. I was training in a school in Vacuo trying to be a huntress, so I can try and find him. Lord and behold I find two relatives." Bryanna told us

"I'll let you guys catch up." I said leaving them

I walked into my dorm and pulled Ruby out of it. We walked past Bryanna and Rika as they walked into the dorm. Ruby and I went into the hallway.

"What's up?" Ruby asked in a childish voice

"I just wanted to be with you." I said going closer to her ear, "Alone."

She blushed, "Love you Dawn."

"Love you too." I said pulling her close to a deep kiss.

* * *

I grabbed Rika as we are going to my motorcycle. I got on and started it up. Rika got on the back and I revved the engine. It scared Rika as she did a high pitched yip. I laughed and told her to wrap her arms around my waist. I waved to everyone as Rika and I headed off to a diner that opened up. I didn't have any helmets, so Rika's hair flew with the wind.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rika screamed as we went into a tunnel

I smiled and revved the engine as we reached a red light. _Just a few more miles and we are there._ I turned left and stopped at a curb.

"We are here. See why I told you not to dress up." I told Rika with a smile

"I can see." Rika bluntly said

I turned off the bike and got off. Rika seemed to have trouble figuring out how to get off the bike, so I had to help her.

"Thank you."

We walked into Jack's Diner. We got a table and started ordering. _Why is there almost the whole list filled with cookies and cake? At least there is burgers and pizzas._

"What do you want?" I asked

"A cheeseburger and Coca Cola." Rika said quickly adding, "With cookies!"

I laughed and called the waiter, "Can we get 2 cheeseburgers, 2 Coca Colas, and 2 Chocolate Chip Cookies?"

"Yes, sir. Right away." the waiter said quickly running to the back

"How's the school in Vacuo?" I asked Rika

"It's good. Teammates are good. Leader is amazing. She taught me how to become a leader since I am second in command." Rika answered

"Any boys catch your interest?" I asked

"No. This one guy keeps flirting with me, but every time I say go away. He won't leave me alone, tried getting on top of me. But, I handled it." Rika said with a smile

"You showed your side also?" I continued questioning

"Just a little bit."

I laughed and people started looking at me. Looking at my ears. I smiled at them and flashed my tail at them. It made flinch and move towards me.

"Looks like we have company." I said pointing at them

"Get ready?"

"Get ready."

3 Burly guys walked over to our table and started picking mainly on me.

"I don't think this diner serves your kind." A guy with tattoos all over his arms

"This is really getting old," I said, "Being picked on about my ears and tail. Why can't we get along?"

"Cause humans were here first.." the same guy said

"But they and a bit of faunus in them," I retorted, "Didn't learn your history? Humans evolved from monkeys, so there for. You have at least a tiny bit of faunus in you."

"That's enough of you!"

"Hurt him and I'll end you." Rika quickly stated before the started the attack

"What will you do little miss quiet?" The leader spoke

"We have a special side to us." I said

As I said that, both of us activated our semblance. Her's lets her hit harder and faster, while I used Yang's semblance. _Let's hope we don't destroy the whole place._

"Enough!" A cook came out, "You three out."

"But..but.."

"No buts. Out."

They left the diner and the cook sat down next to me, "Sorry about that, so what were they talking to you about?"

"About my tail and ears." I told him

"Ah. Never met a faunus before," The cook said, "Name's Jack!"

"Where in the dust have you been if you haven't met a faunus yet? Name's Dawn." I slightly interupted

"Name's Rika."

"Pleasure to meet you both. Now if you excuse me. IT'S COOKIE TIME!" Jack said running to the back getting our food

I smiled and put my hands behind my head, _it's nice to be with more family._

"Dawn?" Rika told me

"Yes, cousin?" I responded

"Why don't I have faunus traits?" Rika asked me

"Was your parents faunus or at least one of them?" I asked

"One was a cat faunus and the other was a human."

"Then you probably got your traits from your human parents."

"I wonder what it's like to be a faunus." Rika stated

"Hard. With all this racism around, you would have to cover up your faunus traits." I answered

We sat in silence as Jack brought us our food. _This is amazing!_

"How is it Rika?"

"Amazing. Can't wait for the cookies."

* * *

We finished eating and I paid Jack, "If you ever want cake and cookies, please stop by again!"

I nodded and helped Rika onto my bike. I started it and revved it. Surprisingly, Rika didn't jump this time. _Spoil sport._

* * *

We got to Beacon after locking up my bike. Rika ran towards her dorm room saying good night. After waiting there for a while I sighed.

"Yes, Ruby?"

 **Sorry for the long wait. Totally forgot about writing. I was to busy using Dualies in Counter Strike.**


	29. Chapter 29

"How did you know I was here?" Ruby asked me

"I saw a flash of red when you turned around." I answered, "If you want to be sneaky, try covering up the red on your clothing."

She giggled and pulled me into a hug, "How was your night with Rika?"

"Could have gone better," I answered, "Ran into some racists, didn't have to fight them."

"Good. Yang's fight is tomorrow." Ruby replied

"Sweet, where is she now?"

"She is in the practice room."

"Time to see if she wants a rematch." I said smiling

* * *

Ruby and I walked into the practice room. I kissed Ruby as I walked towards Yang and she went to the stands.

"Hey Dawn." Yang said stopping to catch her breath

"Hey Yang, care for a rematch?"

"Sure."

"By the way, your hair is stupid." I said with a smile

"You!" Yang said erupting in anger

 _Just to get her at her best. I want to beat her at her best._ I got into a fighting stance. Yang rushed at me as she took a chunk out of my aura. I was able to get a front kick in to push her back. I, then, rushed at her and tried to take a chunk of her aura. I was able to make her turn to a defensive stance, so I was able to get a lot of hits on her. I swong a high left hook and Yang tackled me. Yang started punching at my stomach as I did the same to her. We started getting tired, and I took that chance to push her off of me. I rolled onto my feet and stood up. I looked at our auras, _One more hit. For the both of us._ I rushed her and started to swing a punch and connected to her arm. It sent her to the ground and I fell to one knee.

"Winner!" a robotic voice announced, "Dawn Caster!"

I smirked and got up. Yang was slowly getting up and I had to help her up.

"Talk. About. My. Hair. Again," Yang said panting, "Ruby. Will. Have. To. Find. A. New boyfriend."

I roared in laughter as Ruby ran into the ring and helped me with Yang, "What did she say?"

"If I talk about her hair again, you will have to find a new boyfriend," I told her, "Which means that if I do that she will kill me."

"Damn straight." Yang said shrugging Ruby and I off, "Dawn, you can do intimate things with Ruby now. Only if she wants to. If you can beat me, then I have much respect for you. Just don't hurt her."

I nodded and looked at Ruby. She blushing as her face turned from her normal pale face to a red one, "R-r-really?"

"Yes, Ruby. I trust Dawn more now. He can defend you, he will defend you."

"I would put my life to risk, knowing you are safe." I said

By that time, Ruby's pale face turned to a bright pink as her silver eye glistened as the moon hit them, "I can protect myself. Thank you."

She gave us a hug and Yang left without making a joke. _Okay hopefully she doesn't..._ "Have fun! Don't be to rough!" _Dammit._

"I won't be!" I yelled as Yang left the practice room.

I pulled Ruby in for a deep kiss as we stood their together. Ruby pulled away and put her head on my chest.

"Dawn?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to..." Ruby started to say

"Only if you want to." I cut her off

"I do. Just go slowly."

I nodded and slowly took off my shirt.

* * *

 **You guys knew this was going to happen didn't you?**

 _I did!_

 **Dawn! I will make Yang mortally wound you!**

 _I'll be quiet._

 **Good. Now if you like this chapter, give me some feedback. Thank you and have a wonderful day.**

 _See you guys later!_

 **DAWN!**


	30. Chapter 30

We awoke in Ruby's bed as I looked under the blanket, _We actually did it._ I looked around and saw Weiss staring at me.

"You guys couldn't keep it quiet could you?" Weiss said groggily

"How did we end up here?" I asked trying to find Ruby, "And where is Ruby?"

"They left for the Vytal Festival. Single rounds remember." Weiss said throwing my clothes at me, "Next time, try and be quiet."

"Who was the loudest?" I asked

"You, surprisingly. We had a bet of who would be louder and I won."

"You don't seem the type to bet."

"You seem the type to howl like a wolf in bed."

I smiled and laughed. I proceeded to put on my clothes, while Weiss looking away. _Were we that loud?_ I turned around to Weiss fully dressed and read to go.

"Well come on. We have an AirBus to catch." Weiss told me pulling me by the arm

"You are like the controlling sister."

* * *

We got onto the AirBus just as it was about to take off. _Lucky to be 'friends' with a Schnee._ I looked around and people were gawking that a Schnee was on the AirBus. I smiled and nudged Weiss.

"Looks like you have some fans." I said pointing at the group of people pointing towards and probably talking about Weiss

"Why does this happen all the time?" Weiss asked herself out loud

"Weiss. You are a Schnee. This is going to happen." I told her

"I know, but I wish I could have one day when people aren't stare at me."

I smiled, "Get a hoodie or a cape like Ruby's and have the hood up all the time. Just as long as you don't take off your hood in public, people won't stare at you."

"I'll get one later."

I pulled out my back-up cape from a pouch that was strapped to my belt, "Here you can have my spare cape."

I gave her my black with green tint cape. She accepted it and put it on. Putting the hood up, most people stopped staring and talking.

"Told you it would work."

"I believe you." Weiss said quietly

"So, how was your time with Winter?" I asked

"How do you know her," She asked, "And how did you know I was spending time with her."

"I met your sister once and Ruby told me that you were spending time with her."

"Where did you meet her?" She asked me

"I met her during my time at Signal. She taught me how to use swords and that's why my sword fighting style is almost resembling yours," I answered, "You did noticed that didn't you?"

"Sometimes."

I looked forward as we landed earlier and everyone was already out. I grabbed Weiss's arm and pulled.

"Come on, Ice Princess. We have a fight to catch!"

* * *

"I swear to dust, if you do that again. I will kill you." Weiss said frightened

"So, don't pick you up and run so we can get a good seat?" I questioned

"Yes."

I shook my head as I slowly scanned the seats looking for Ruby. _There she is._ I pulled Weiss as I ran towards Ruby. We ran past spectators as they sat into seats and got next to Ruby.

"Hey." I said pulling Weiss closer

"Stop doing that!" Weiss yelled at me as she sat by Blake

"What's that for?" Ruby asked

"Oh, I pulled her and ran to get to you guys faster."

"Almost pulled my arm out of its socket." Weiss said irritably

I laughed and sat down next to Ruby.

"You think we were loud last night?" Ruby whispered in my ear

"Weiss said we were." I whispered back

"No-one told me." Ruby said putting her head down

I looked behind us, "You guys didn't tell Ruby about our loudness?!"

"No, I was the only one who heard it." Weiss said

"What did they do?" Blake asked

"We did... you know..." I said blushing

It took Blake a while to comprehend what I just said, "You guys did that!?"

"Yes, we did." Ruby said joining in the conversation

We sat in silence as the competitors stepped out into the arena. Only one stood out, my blonde sister. Yang. She stood next to a guy clad in grey and black.

"Welcome to the one on one round."

"We the rules stay the same, the number of people doesn't."

"Let the randomizer choose the combatants!"

The chooser thing flew past the pictures of everyone in the arena. It stopped the first one, _Yang is up first,_ while the second one kept spinning. The second one stopped and choose the guy right next to her. _Mercury Black. Never heard him before._ Yang and Mercury both got into their fighting stances as the others went off the floor. The fight begun as Yang stood her ground as Mercury rushed her. Yang was getting hit as she doesn't do well defending. _Bad idea, Yang._ Yang got launched into the ground and skidded away from Mercury. He walked away from her body thinking that he had won as fire erupted around Yang. She quickly rushed at him. Mercury didn't expect it and was rewarded by a huge chunk of his aura gone. _One more hit Yang. And you win._ Yang pushed Mercury away and quickly rushed at him one more time and hit him square in the jaw. The crowd erupted in shouts and cheers. I smiled as I noticed Yang reaching her hand to Mercury. He slapped her hand and quickly got up. He tried kicking at her and Yang shot a shell into his leg. The crowd booed and I looked at the screen. It showed Yang walking towards Mercury and shooting his leg. _That's not what happened. He attacked her. Not the other way around!_ I looked at Ruby.

"What did you see?" I asked Ruby

"Yang attacked Mercury..." Ruby said sadly

"No she didn't," I said, "Someone has a semblance to make events happen differently in everyone else's eyes, but not me. Mercury attacked Yang and she retaliated. I'll talk to Oz about the matter."

I quickly got up as I saw soldiers surrounding Yang. _I have to get to Yang._ I ran down the stairs as I ran into Mr. Ironwood.

"Watch where you are going, next time." he said

"Mr. Ironwood, Yang didn't do what everyone saw. Someone has a semblance to make events happen differently in people's eyes. Mercury attacked Yang and she retaliated. Do what you want, but know this. She didn't do it." I said to him running towards the arena

I passed through the guard posts, due to them being in the arena. I used my speed semblance to get to Yang unseen and brought her to Ironwood.

"Mr. Ironwood, it's not what it looks like." Yang said

"We will talk about the matter with your team, but in an another matter, what is your name boy? And how did you know she didn't do what she did?" Ironwood asked me

"My name is Dawn Caster, and I have a special semblance. I can use any semblance, but if I use an unknown semblance, my aura gets weakened by how long I use it. Any trick semblances don't work for me." I answered

"You are special." Ironwood remarked, "As for Yang, we will talk later."

He left us staring at each other. When he left our vision, Yang gave me a big hug.

"I knew you were special!"

"That doesn't mean you are out of trouble Yang," I said gasping for air, "You might get disqualified because you and me saying that you didn't do that to him isn't enough."

Yang let go of me and put her head down, "But I didn't."

"I know you didn't, so please, you will have to accept your fate. You may be hard headed, but you are not ruthless." I said

Footsteps could be heard as people ran down the stairs. I turned around and a flash of red could be seen as it was heading towards the direction of an AirBus.

"Wait up Ruby!" Weiss said

Blake came around the corner and saw Yang and I. I soo'ed her away and she nodded. She ran behind Weiss and the rest of the gang. Atlesian soldiers came out from behind us.

"Freeze! Yang, drop your weapons!"

"I don't think that is necessary." I said turning around with my hood up

"You, whoever you are, drop your weapons."

"It is not necessary, we do not pose a threat. We will be on our way." Yang answered back

One of the soldiers shot at Yang, but I stepped infront and took the hit, "Shouldn't have done that."

I looked up as my eyes turned red and I activated Night's Rose. I rushed at them and punching each an everyone of them. I was too fast for them to land a shot at me, one shot went past me and hit Yang. _I was just going to break your legs, now you have to deal with broken legs and arms._ I said cheerfully in my head. I grabbed the one that shot Yang and broke his arms then his legs.

"If you don't want to end up like him, drop your weapons and run!" I said in a demonic voice

The started whimpering and ran away, while picking up their comrade. I turned around to look at Yang and smiled as I collapsed in tiredness.


	31. Beacon's Last Stand

**Hey guys, Just watched the Volume 3 finale, pretty sad. Also, there is some cussing and some blood and gore. Beware! Don't forget to stop my the ARMory! HAH**

We got back to Beacon as Yang and I rode in a different AirBus then anyone else, so they didn't ask questions as we were still processing what happened on the battle field.

"I want people to stop looking at me," Yang said, "I don't want them to see my face right now."

I untied my cape and draped it across Yang. I tied it around her neck and put the hood up.

"Keep it, I can see if Bryanna can make me another one."

"Thanks, Dawn."

* * *

Yang and I walked together until we got to our dorms.

"Do you know where she is?" A male voice said from Yang's dorm

"No, we thought she went with you." A small girl voice, probably Ruby's, answered

I opened the door and smiled, "She is right here."

Yang walked into the dorm with the hood down. I walked in with her, closing the door, and sat next to Weiss.

"Thanks for the cape." Weiss said giving my cape back

"Keep it." I told her

She nodded and laid it across her lap.

"Now that we have everyone here, one extra included. We can discuss what happened." Ironwood said, "Yang, you attacked a innocent student in the midst of battle. I know what you think you saw, but that is not what the tapes say."

"I didn't attack him!" Yang yelled out, "He attacked..."

"ENOUGH!" Ironwood yelled, "As far as I know, you attacked him first. Now, I'm sorry to do this, but, you are disqualified from the tournament."

Yang hung her head down as Ironwood left the dorm, "Do you guys believe me?"

"If Dawn believes you, I believe you." Weiss answered

"You know I believe you." Ruby answered

Yang looked at Blake, "Do you believe me, Blake?"

Blake didn't answer and that made Yang start to cry, "I want to believe you. In the White Fang, I had to believe many things. Things that were wrong," Blake said, "I want you to say that you didn't do it. Be honest."

Yang wiped away her tears and sighed, "I didn't attack him first. He attacked me first."

Blake looked down and looked back up smiling, "Good, Thank you Yang."

"We will leave you alone." I said

Everyone left the dorm as Ruby and I held our hands. I walked into my dorm as Cerys, Dusk, and Bryanna sat in beds.

"What happened?" Cerys asked

"Long story, will tell later." I said jumping on my bed

"What happened to your capes?" Bryanna asked

"I gave them to Weiss and Yang because they didn't want to show their face."

"Good thing I made some more earlier." Bryanna told me throwing a cape into my face

"Thanks!" I said while under the cape

Ruby laid down next to me as she started to play with my ears.

"Want to go watch and see if Pyhrra is going to fight tonight?" I asked Ruby

"Sure."

"You guys want to come with to?" I asked everyone else

"Sure." They said in unison

"I'll go see if Rika wants to come!" Bryanna said

I nodded and we went to getting ready, besides Ruby and I.

* * *

Everyone got on an AirBus to go back to the tournament. Ruby and I sat together as Dusk, Cerys, Bryanna, and Rika were sitting together talking to each other. I wrapped my arm around Ruby and she put her head on my shoulder. She yawned, which made me yawn, and we both fell into sleep.

* * *

I awoke to Rika shaking me.

"Wake up, weirdo. We landed." Rika told me

I nodded a shook Ruby. Ruby woke up yawning and slowly got up. _This is who I fight for, this is who I live for. Ruby. You are amazing in so many ways that you don't even know._

* * *

 _ **Flashback!**_

 _I ran into Miss Summer's house as Ruby and Yang were just waking up._

 _"Hey guys!" I said a little bit loudly_

 _"Not now Dawn. I want to go to sleep." Yang said groggily_

 _"But there's cookies!" I yelled_

 _That comment made Ruby shot up and ran down stairs. 'Maybe shouldn't have said that.' I pulled Yang up from her bed and walked down stairs pulling Yang._

 _"She is acting like this again." Summer remarked_

 _"Yeah, she does this whenever she didn't get enough sleep." I said_

 _At this time Ruby and I were 5 and Yang was 7. Sometimes, Yang would have terrible nightmares of Summer dying and Ruby and Yang having to split up from me. I always thought if this were to happen, I would train my hardest to get them back. I love them so much, I would die for them._

* * *

We walked together hand in hand towards the stadium. As we went up the stairs, I paid no attention to the screens re-showing Yang's fight. We sat down away from everyone else. Ruby laid her head on my shoulder as I scanned the seats. _Let's see if there is any out of the ordinary that shouldn't be here._ I saw a girl with green hair. _What is she doing here?_ Ruby noticed that also and got up. I followed her as we went into a room with a huge hallway. We ran as Mercury stepped out perfectly fine.

"Mercury?" Ruby said, "What are you doing here? I thought you got hurt..."

"The first combatant Pyrrha Nikos!"

"The second one Penny Polendina!"

Mercury looked up then back down to us, "Ooohhh, Polarity and Metal doesn't go well together."

Ruby reached for Crescent Rose, but she didn't have it. I tried activating Night's Rose, but I didn't have that. Mercury smiled and rushed at us.

"Run!" I yelled at Ruby

She nodded and used her speed semblance. I used that same semblance as we had to out run Mercury. _How did he not get hurt? Usually a shotgun shell would destroy a leg. How is he able to run?_ I looked behind us and he was slowly catching up. Ruby ran out the door and I followed closely behind. I looked at the arena as Pyhrra activated her semblance to push away the blades. The blades went towards Penny and sliced her up, without the swords being near her. Ruby dropped down to her knees and started crying. Mercury ran out the door and smiled.

"We aren't done yet." I said grabbing Mercury

He kicked me in the stomach. I recoiled, which gave him enough time to escape. _Dammit._ I dropped down to my knees and tried to comfort Ruby. I looked up and a Nevermore was at the roof. I looked at Ruby, seeing she can't fight right now. I ran towards the spectators.

"Everyone! Evacuate!" I yelled pointing them to the exit.

I ran towards Bryanna and the rest of them, "Get people to safety. Then call for your weapons when that barrier breaks. 'Cause it's going to break here soon."

They nodded and ran each an every direction. We got people to safety, there were still more people to be led to safety, but the barrier broke. The Nevermore was heading for Pyrrha. A flash of red could be seen as Ruby picked up one of Penny's blades and charged the Grimm. I called in my two weapons as every single team called theirs. The pods landed on top of the Nevermore. The Nevermore was pinned as everyone grabbed their weapons. I picked up Night's Rose and HellRaiser. I tossed my scroll to Ruby.

"Get Crescent Rose." I told her

She nodded a summoned Crescent Rose. The Nevermore started getting up, but another pod landed on its face. The pod shot open to reveal Crescent Rose. Ruby ran up and gladly recovered it. I smiled as I saw the red and black scythe. Two of our Professors came out, and me being me, I forgot their names.

"Students! I think it's best for you to leave." the old man said

"Yes!" the over-hype professor said, "It's not safe here."

We all nodded and ran out the stadium. I saw Ironwood leaving in a ship.

"Mr. Ironwood! What do you want us to do?" I yelled at him

He turned around, "No-one can fault you if you flee. You may go to your school and protect it. Or you may flee, but I'm getting my ship back!"

He ran into a ship and flew away. I looked down and looked at an AirBus.

"Come on! Let's get Beacon back!" I yelled running towards the AirBus

I jumped into the driver's seat of it and started it. Everyone ran in and I took off. Once we were in the air, I looked out the window to see red roses. _Dammit Ruby._ Sun ran into the cockpit and sat in the co-pilot seat.

"Ruby.." He said

"I know."

He nodded and went back where everyone else was. _Be careful Ruby._ I landed the bus and everyone ran out to take down the Grimm. I smiled as I looked around the school.

"This is why I want to be a Hunter." I said running towards everyone else

Everyone started taking down Grimm with the Atlas soldiers and robots. I ran towards a group of Ursas and killed them swiftly. I looked over and saw that the robots started attacking back. _Shite._ I ran towards a giant robot as it was about to hit Ren. I dived and took a big hit from hit and rolled away. I slowly got up in enough time to see Velvet walking up towards the giant. _She is going to get herself killed!_ I started running towards her, but Coco stopped me.

"Let me go, I have to help her. She is going to die!" I said with tears streaming down my face

 _I can't let my friends die. I have lost so much already._ Coco simply looked at me and smiled.

"It's okay sweetie. She'll be fine"

I looked at Velvet and she nodded towards me. I gave her a light smile as I watched on. She looked down then looked at the giant. I replica of Crescent Rose appeared in her hand as she took on the fighting style of Ruby and attacked the giant. She kept changing her weapons from Blake's, Weiss', Yang's, Penny's, and everyone else. She took a hard hit and that's when Coco let me go. I ran as fast as I could and dived into the way of the giant. Weiss ran up in front of us as a big white sword appeared behind her and blocked the blow coming. It then sliced up the robot. Velvet took out her camera and took a picture of it. I looked at her with one eyebrow raised and she simply smiled. I smiled back and gave her a hug.

"Don't do that to me again."

"I'll try not to." She responded

I got up and helped her up. I picked up Weiss in a bridel style pose and walked over to everyone else.

"I said stop doing that."

"You saved Velvet's and my life. It's the least I can do." I said smiling

I looked at the robot and studied it.

"Weiss, looks like that big sword thing dis **ARM** ed it." I joked

"Not funny." Weiss said

I laughed as I knew it was funny. Yang ran towards us as she looked around.

"Where's Blake?" she asked

Weiss pointed to her left and Yang sped off looking for her. I walked away, needing to go somewhere alone. Velvet was the only one that saw me leave, and she followed me. I sat down on the grass as she did the same.

"Why were you crying?" Velvet asked quietly

I smiled, "I care about you, Velv. You are amazing, but sometimes. You scare me."

She giggled at that, "You scare me sometimes also."

I laughed at that as I looked up as an airship was slowly going down. I could just barely make out someone with pink hair or clothing flying through the sky. _I'll save that person later._ Weiss ran towards us.

"Dawn! Get over here quick!" Weiss yelled

I ran towards her and tripped over a rock. I skidded near Weiss' feet.

"Looks like you are falling for me now." Weiss said smiling

I shook my head, "What's wrong?"

"Blake brought back Yang. Just go see."

I walked over to where Blake and Yang were laying. I looked at Blake and she was holding her side. Then, I looked at Yang and she was missing her hand. _Yang?_ I felt a fire burning inside me. At that time, a bunch of Grimm showed up. Everyone started getting ready to fight. I waved them off.

"I'll handle it."

I let the fire go and it took over me. My eyes turned went fully red and there was red fire around me. _Who ever hurt Blake and Yang, fucked up._ I ran towards the pile of Grimm and let my anger loose. I ran towards an Ursa as I ripped his face mask off and repeatedly punched him in the head. I moved onto the next one by ripping his arm straight off and shoved it down his throat. I pulled out HellRaiser and charged a Beowoulf with my sword pointed toward his gut. My sword met with his gut and I stabbed right through it. I threw my sword into a Ursa's skull and kicked my sword further into his skull. I activated Night's Rose and opened up a Creep's mouth and repeatedly shot shotgun shells into it. A Boarbatusk charged at me and I flipped over it as I stuck my blade into it's back and used it to open a bigger hole. As the hole got big enough, I shot inside it repeatedly. I didn't stop until I could see the floor through it. The rest of the Grimm fled as I shouted in anger. _Must keep. Killing!_ I stumbled around until I fell of exhaustion.

"I'm going to need some help!" I got out

People started running towards me, picking me up, and getting me to safety. Once they did that, I slowly fell asleep.


	32. Chapter 32

**Never thought I would get 32 Chapters in this story. Thought it would be a 10 chapter story until I committed to writing this story. Now, here is chapter 32. See ya guys at the end!**

I awoke in a bed with scratches, bruises, and other things. I looked around and realized that I was some where familiar. I slowly got to my feet and walked out the door.

"Don't leave just yet." a soft pitched voice said behind me, "You were very warm."

I slowly turned around and Ruby was there laying down, "Ruby!"

I dived at her giving her a big hug and rubbing her back.

"Looks like you went from Hell and back again. What happened?" Ruby asked

"I released something that hasn't come out it a long time, Ruby." I answered, "I didn't want to become him again, it just when I saw Yang and Blake."

I punched the wall as I remembered what happened to them. I laid back down as Ruby rubbed my ears.

"Where's my weapons?" I asked Ruby

"They are on the wall, next to Crescent Rose." she answered, "Why?"

"No reason. Where is Yang? And who brought us here?" I questioned

"I did." A blonde man, oddly resembling Yang, answered

"Who might you be?" I said slowly getting up and infront of Ruby

"I am Taiyang Xiao Long. I'm Ruby and Yang's father." Taiyang answered

"Dawn, Dawn Caster. Where is my team?!" I yelled looking around

"Don't worry, they are here also. I built another cabin for Ruby and you because of the relationship you guys have."

I nodded and walked out looking for my team. I knocked on a door that had 3 familiar voices speaking. I opened the door and behold, there was my teammates.

"Dawn!" They yelled in unison hugging me

"Hey guys." I said hugging them back

"What happened? I saw red engulf your body then you went bad shit crazy." Cerys asked me

"Yeah what did happen?" Dusk asked

I sighed and sat down, "I turned into somebody that hasn't been seen since my childhood."

"He came back?!" Bryanna asked

"Yes. He did. After I saw what happened to Yang and Blake. I lost my mind." I said starting to cry

We sat in silence as my teammates consoled me. I cried and cuddled up to Cerys. Her face turned bright red as I laid my head down on her legs crying into them.

"Is that my cousin crying again?" Rika asked at the door way

"No!" I said wiping my tears away running to her

We hugged and I saw 3 other girls behind her, "Who are they?"

"My name is Pearl Hawthorne." a girl with white hair and lilac eyes answered

"Isabelle Brown. Most people like to call me Izzy though." a tall girl with black hair and green eyes replied

"Athena Blackwell!" a relatively short girl with ginger hair, blue eyes, and bunny ears

"Dawn Caster." I introduced myself

"My height and muscular." Athena said, "and very hot." and started grabbing on to me

"Athena. What have I told you? He is already taken you nitwit." Rika said pulling Athena away

"It's fine. Ruby might think it isn't fine."

"Do you mean Ruby Rose?" Izzy asked

"Yes, we are dating."

"Whose sister attacked an innocent person." Pearl retorted

My eyes turned red and I put her against the wall with my arm.

"Talk anything bad about her, I'll be the next person who attacks an innocent person!" I yelled at her

Rika pulled me off as Pearl fell down and covered her throat. I shrugged Rika off and went towards Yang's room. I opened the door as I saw the blonde warrior staring out the window.

"What do you want?" Yang said angrily

"What happened to the Yang I loved?" I said closing the door

"She died when I got hurt and when Blake ran away." She answered

"Yang..." I said not knowing Blake ran away

"I lost everything!" Yang yelled at me

I looked down on the ground and looked back up with my eyes red, "NO! YOU DIDN'T! I LOST MY SANITY LAST NIGHT! I LOST MY MOTHER AND FATHER! WHILE YOUR FATHER IS STILL HERE WALKING THIS EARTH! I HAD TO LIVE 10 YEARS KNOWING THAT MY FAMILY IS DEAD! WHILE YOU HAD SOMETHING TO FIGHT FOR! I DIDN'T!"

Yang was token aback and started to cry, "I lost everything." I said once more

I got up, "Come speak to me if you want to talk some more." and I left the room

I walked into my room and started to grab Ruby's and my stuff, so I could transfer it into our cabin. I stepped out into the bitter, cold morning and trudged my way towards our cabin. I opened the door, letting little to no cold air in.

"Started to think you wouldn't show up." a voice said in the darkness

"Blake?" I asked to mysterious person

"Hey, Dawn."

"Why did you run?" I asked

"I-i-i wanted to make sure everyone was safe." Blake lied

"Why did you run?"

"I got scared!" Blake yelled

I nodded and set the stuff down. I grabbed Blake's hand and dragged her outside

"Where are we going?" She asked me

I grabbed her bow and covered her eyes with it. I opened the door to the cabin Yang was in and rushed through the cabin. Ruby looked at me and saw Blake and almost screamed. I covered her mouth and shook my head no. She nodded in an answered way. I uncovered her mouth and continued moving. I got to the doorway of Yang's room and leaned on it.

"Found someone for ya!" I said cheerfully as I pulled Blake towards me, uncovered her eyes, pushed her into the room, and closed the door

 _They can settle that between themselves._ "Did you take our stuff to our cabin?"

"Yes, Ruby!" I yelled answering

I walked towards Rika and her teammates as they were eating.

"Hey, cousin!" Rika exclaimed patting at a seat next to her, "Come sit!"

I nodded and sat down and gave her a hug, "How'd you sleep?"

"Good. What about you?" Rika answered and asked

"Well, with him coming back, I slept fine. However, my body took a beating" I replied

"Who is him?" Izzy asked me

"He is the being of my rage. He only comes out when I am very angered. Want to see him?" saying the last part while flashing my red eyes

"EEEPPP!" Izzy screeched

I bursted out laughing as Rika joined in, "I don't appreciate you doing that to my friend." Athena said threateningly

"I'm sorry, I was just having a joke while I fought with my other being that lives inside of me." I told her, "Do you even know my story?"

"No." Rika said, "I haven't told them. Leave you to tell them."

"What happened?" Pearl asked while still eating

"My parents died in a fire. I had to live not knowing if I had family out somewhere else." I said, "I had to live with Ruby and Yang. Then, their mom died and they left. I hid in the cabin they used to live in. Until I went to Signal. This is were I met Rika. I helped her get better fighting as she helped me get better with schoolwork. By that time, I felt alive again. I was excelling in fighting and schoolwork, and that got me 2 years ahead. I went to Beacon when I was 15 and I am a leader. I lost one of my teammates, Grim, but Breyanna took his place. Grim died due to a stab wound. He died in front of me!"

Rika rubbed my back as her teammates looked on to my crying. _Why did he have to die? I hope Cardin got killed in that battle._ I looked up and my team, Ruby, Yang and Blake, and Tai were all there watching me. _I want to be by myself._ I got up and ran outside towards Ruby's and I cabin and slammed the door shut. I got under the covers and just laid there. A couple minutes later, the door reopened and closed.

"Yes?" I said in the darkness

A candle was lit and sat down on the dresser, "He didn't put electricity in this cabin."

 _Ruby._ "Yeah, I noticed that."

Ruby laid down next to me a cuddled up, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just tired." I answered, "Please, stay here. You are making me warmer as my body grows colder."

"I will always be with you, Dawn." Ruby answered getting closer to me

I faced towards her and kissed her nose. She blushed as I pulled her for a deep kiss. I let go of the kiss and laid down.

"Qrow told me where it all started." Ruby told me, "Haven."

"Ah, I would go with you, but I need to find out who the girl in the air with pink and brown on is. She seems familiar." I informed

"You mean Neo? The girl I launched off the plane?" Ruby questioned

"NeoNeo? My friend?" I said smiling, "It's okay. Tell your sister and Blake. I'm going to get my team and leave tomorrow night."

"Jaune, Nora, Ren, and I are leaving to Haven tomorrow night as well." Ruby told me

I nodded and got up to get dressed. I undressed fully and got dressed. I looked back and Ruby was covering her eyes.

"You can uncover them now." I informed her

She uncovered her eyes and got dressed. I quickly opened the door and closed it, exiting the cabin.

"So, you are just going to leave us?" a voice said from the side of the cabin

"I was going to see you guys wanted to come, Rika."

"What about my team?" Rika questioned

"They can come also."

"I'll inform them." Rika said saluting and running off

I ran into the cabin and looked around for my team. _Probably still in their room._ I walked towards their room where I heard screams. I quickly opened up the door to see Bryanna being tickled to death.

"Stop it!" Bryanna yelled laughing and screaming, "That tickles!"

"Guys!" I yelled trying to get their attention

They all looked at me and I sighed, "I found one of my childhood friends and I want to go get her. Rika is already seeing if her team wants to come with me. Do you guys want to come with me?"

"Of course, we are family and teammates." Cerys said happily

"We will stick together forever." Bryanna exclaimed

"Like glue!" Dusk yelled

I smiled and we did a group hug. _I love my team._ "We leave tomorrow night."

"Right!" they yelled in unison

I grabbed a backpack and started grabbing food to bring along with us. Grabbing enough food to last us for a while, I put the bag in my team's room and left it there. Cerys walked up to me and hugged me.

"You are such a great leader." Cerys told me

"I'm not sure about that." I said with my head on her head

"You are, Dawn. Don't let anyone say you aren't." she said reassuringly

"Thanks, Cey." _I really love my team._

We let go as we started getting ready. I left their room and went to Rika's room. I knocked the door and Rika came out.

"Are they coming?" I asked her

"They said, where I go, they go. So yes. We will be coming." Rika told me

"Thank you!" I yelled into the room

"Welcome!" A voice said presumably Athena

I smiled and walked outside where Ruby was eating cookies on a table. I chuckled and walked towards her.

"Really?" I asked smiling

"Wht? Cookies rrr uhmazing." Ruby said with her mouth full

She swallowed and put a cookie on her lips, but some was inside her mouth. I leaned towards her and ate a piece of the cookie. I started chewing towards her lips, and once I got there. We kissed once more. _I don't know who I love more. Cerys or Ruby? I have feelings for both of them, but I need to decide who I love more._ I released the kiss. I pulled a chair next to Ruby and grabbed another cookie. I bit into it and slowly ate it. Ruby laid her head on my shoulder as I put my hood up. I ate half of the cookie and shoved the rest into my mouth. _And why was Neo on top of an airship?_ I slowly got up and activated Night's Rose. I took them off and laid them on table. I inspected them and saw that they were broken due to over use.

"Damn!" I yelled

"What?"

"Night's Rose is broken." I told her, "Think you can fix it?"

"Yup!" Ruby said taking Night's Rose and ran into our cabin

 _Another day, another night._

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay, I was making a new book for Rika and her team. I was making this chapter as long as possible, but not trying to over due it. Dawn is now contemplating who he loves more, Ruby or Cerys.**

 **Please leave a review if there is something I messed up on or something you would like to see**


	33. Chapter 33

Waking up with Ruby in my arms, I got outta bed trying not to disturb Ruby's sleep. She has been fixing Night's Rose and doing a check up on Crescent Rose. She needs to stay asleep. I dressed myself in my usual combat outfit consisting of a blood red cap with a black biker jacket, a red shirt with my symbol on it, black jeans, and black combat boots. I had a belt of ammo strapped around my waist with Ruby's symbol as the belt buckle. I slid HellRaiser into it's sheathe and strapped Night's Rose to my wrists. I need to practice. I need to get better. I pulled out my scroll and sent a text to Rika.

Rika, I'll be in the forest where there is a lot of Grimm.

Got it. If anyone worries about you I'll tell them where you are.

Thanks.

I put away my scroll and ran towards the forest.

* * *

While I was training, aka killing Grimm, I got a text from Rika.

When are you going to be done?!

Here soon.

Better be.

Yeah, Yeah. Shut it.

I put my scroll away as I dug my sword into a Grimm head. Time to head back.

* * *

I walked back to the cabin and found Rika talking to Pearl with her arm wrapped around her. Ah, so they are dating. Pearl better not hurt Rika, if she does, I get front row seats to kill her.

"Hey guys!" I yelled

They looked at me and Rika quickly unwrapped her arm around Pearl, "Hi." They both said with blushed faces

"Listen, I already figured out that you guys are dating by the faces you are making. " I said pointing there blushed faces, "You have no worry, if you want to keep it a secret. I won't tell anyone."

They sighed, "Our teammates already know, we just haven't told anyone else. We wanted to keep it in the team, but we have been a little careless this week."

I hugged them both, "Pearl you know if you hurt Rika, relationship wise, I'll hurt you ten times as much, got it?"

"Can't! Breathe!" Pearl said

"Is this as hard as you squeeze, Dawn?" Rika asked me

I laughed and let them both go, "Do you guys love each other?"

"Of course!" Rika yelled slapping me

"Duh." Pearl said

"I was just asking!" I yelled, "No need to slap me."

Rika laughed and hugged me, "Does the baby need a kiss on the boo-boo?"

"Yes." I said in my baby voice

We all laughed as Ruby came outside and hugged me, "I thought you died!"

I looked up, "You didn't tell her?"

"Tell me what?!"

"So you didn't, I went to the forest where there is a lot of Grimm. I needed to practice before tonight." I told her, "I told Rika if anyone was worrying about me, to let them know where I was."

"I told her, but it made her freak out even more. Cause of how long you were gone. She cried on mine and Pearl's shoulders."

I hugged Ruby some more and kissed her forehead, "I'm here now aren't I?"

I picked her up and kissed her, "Love you." Ruby said

"Love you too, always."

I grabbed her hand and walked inside, where I saw Blake and Yang asleep on the floor cuddling, my sister reading a book, Cerys and Dusk talking to each other. _I have hardly seen Qrow or Taiyang, and they live here!?_ I walked into my team's room and it was nice and neat. _Why was our dorm always a mess, but this is clean? Is it because I was there? Nevermind._ I sat down on what appeared to be Brianna's bed.

"What's wrong?" Brianna asked

"I'm worried of what might happen to Ruby when she leaves, I know we are taking the same risk, but I'm just worried about her." I told her

She sat down next to me and rubbed my shoulder, "She'll be fine. As we will be. There's nothing to be afraid of, plus we are trying to get your half sister, remember."

"Yeah, I know. Ruby is an amazing huntress, its just some of the things she does...well scares me."

I leaned on her shoulder and sighed, "Hey, sis?"

"Yeah."

"Nevermind."

She nodded and put her head on my head. Athena walked into the doorway and stared at us.

"Yes, Athena?"

"I-I-I just wanted to say sorry about yesterday and how I acted." She said shuffling her feet and looking down at them

I got up and walked towards her, "It's fine. No need to apologize." I hugged her as she blushed, "Someone will love you how you wanted me to love you."

"R-R-Really?" Athena asked

"Yes. You just haven't met him or her."

She smiled and ran back to the others. I smiled and returned to the side of Brianna where she was smiling like a goof.

"Never have I heard such words from my dear brother." She said starting to laugh

"Oh, shut up." putting my head on her shoulder

"We are ready for tomorrow." Brianna said

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait, I've had a horrible case of Writer's Block and couldn't write anything. I have started a new story called, Agent Alabama I May Be Down, But Not Out. I am taking on the role of Agent Alabama, who is marked KIA, and making a story of what happened after when she was marked KIA when she was really alive. Thanks for everything and see you next time!**


	34. Chapter 34

I woke up the next ready and prepared for the long journey back to Vale to get my NeoNeo. I used to date her, but we broke up before the day of the fire. It was sad time for me, but I guess she had insight on what might happen because she said goodbye forever. I looked around and I was in the room with my teammates. _Huh, I guess I fell asleep while I was on my sister's bed._ I turned around and Bryanna was there looking at me.

"Hi." she said

She scared me, so I fell off the bed. She bursted out laughing, so did Cerys and Dusk.

"First day back sleeping with you guys and you already scared me." I said

"Welcome, brother!" Bryanna told, hugging, me

"Yeah, welcome!" Cerys and Dusk agreeing with Bryanna still laughing

"Oh, shut it." I told them getting up

I left the room filled with laughter of my teammates and headed for the kitchen. I grabbed eggs, milk, and other ingredients to make scramble eggs. I started cooking when Ruby came in.

"I didn't know you cooked." she said leaning on the counter

"I haven't cooked before I met Summer and you guys," I answered, "Sometimes, while you guys were playing, I would sneak inside the house and watch Summer cook breakfast, lunch, and dinner. As I watched, I learned how to cook. She basically taught me how to cook without knowing."

Ruby smiled at that comment, "What was my mother like?"

"Well, she did save me from the fire at my house, so she was very kind. She was like an angel in disguise. She was nice, smart, intelligent, kind, and a very good cooker. She was as white as snow and very fast. Faster than you, but you are getting close to beating her fastest speed." I answered once more

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist. I smiled and kissed her forehead. _It's not going to be like this here soon. Tonight is the night that we all leave and go and find people or answers. I'm searching for Neo. The girl that I loved and previously dated before._

"Hey, what was your relationship like with Neo?" Ruby asked

"Well, it was awesome, but not as awesome as ours," I told her, "Neo and I messed around a lot. We never really kissed or did anything. We just held hands, hugged each other, and other things. Until one day, we broke up and she said goodbye forever after she broke up with me. The day before the fire. The day before I met you guys. I guess she knew that was going to leave my house and go somewhere else. She was right, but now I love her like a little sister. I need to get to her and save her. She is very dear to me."

"But, she is a bad guy!" Ruby yelled

"I can turn her good again. I've done it before, I'll do it again." I retorted

Ruby nodded and kissed my cheek, "I'm going to get everyone up."

"Ok, I'll make sure you and I can have a spot we can sit together."

"Thank you!" she said walking down the long hallway.

 _How am I going to turn her good? Hopefully if she sees me again, she'll stop and won't attack me. If she does, I'm just going to have to hold her down. Try and keep her calm._ Everyone was woken up and came and got the breakfast I made. I made Ruby's and my plates and set them down on the counter.

"Rika, tell Ruby to meet me in our cabin." I told my cousin

"You can count on me!" Rika said smiling

I nodded and stepped out in the cold weather and made my way to the cabin. I lit up a couple candles to try and not to waste power. After lighting up the candles, I went to the bed and sat on it, waiting for Ruby. I sighed and layed back, _Oh Neo, How did you become this person now?_ Ruby walked in and sat down next me..

"Whatcha thinking about?" she asked

"I'm just thinking on how such a sweet girl became this person today." Sighs, "I would love the old Neo back. Get everything ready for your team. I'll get everything ready for mine."

She nods and we quickly ate as we ran back inside. "Guys get everything ready." Ruby said then I repeated it to my team

They all nod and quickly ran around the house getting everything ready as I walk back to our cabin and gets my jacket on and puts my hood up. I sheath HellRaiser and put on my gauntlets. I load everything up on my weapons as Ruby walks in fully dressed with Crescent Rose out.

"Ready!" She says happily

Nods and kisses her cheek, "Tell them not to follow me. Tell no one follows me."

"W-what?" She said worried

Kisses her and leaves the cabin running on a road leading to a ferry I can take towards Vale. _I have to do this on my own._ I get texts on my phone as I ignore it and keep on running. Ruby runs after me using her semblance and stops me.

"What are you doing Dawn?!" she yelled and questioned me

"I'm getting Neo back, I need to do it by myself"

Brianna, Cerys, Dusk, and Rika's team runs towards me. "Brother what are you doing?"

"I'M GETTING NEO BACK, I NEED TO DO IT BY MYSELF!" I yelled at them

"Dawn, we need to do this as team" Cerys said

"We do, Dawn" Dusk backed up

"Leave me alone, I have to do it!" I say using my speed semblance and quickly gets out of there as I'm at the ferry " A ride to Vale, and make it fast" The ferryman nods and quickly starts the ferry as i look back and everyone are at the end of the island as they just stand there watching me leave as I look down, "I'm sorry"

* * *

 **And that concludes this chapter. Sorry for the lateness, I have been looking for my charger cord for my laptop, so that I may write these fanfics for you guys. I have started a new fanfic named The Dusk of the Night and Day. It features a new character name Dusk Belladonna, not related to Blake Belladonna, to find out all the specifics about her, go to my page and find The Dusk of the Night and Day. Sorry again for the lateness, I'll try to post a chapter at least every day to week.**


	35. Chapter 35

Ruby runs to where Blake and Yang is, bursts in the room with Yang and Blake cuddling up. "Yang! Blake! Dawn is leaving to go get Neo by himself!"

"That's suicide!" Yang says getting up

Blake pushes Yang down, "Let him do what he wants. It's probably best to let him to do what he wants and needs to do."

The all nod as everyone returns the house.

* * *

As I ride the ferry, I look down. _I need to do this by myself._ I look at HellRaiser and sharpen it with a stone. We are half way there as I sheath my sword and climb up on top of it. "Stop right here."

"If you say so." the ferryman turns the ferry off and we slowly stop as I jump off and propels myself with my gauntlets shots. "Hey you need to pay!"

I smile as I reach land and rolls landing on my feet. I run towards Mount Glenn knowing it is close to Beacon and Vale. _Faster! Neo is in trouble!_ I start running faster towards Mount Glenn as I turn right on a road getting closer to Vale. Grimm block my path as start punching at the Grimm trying to kill them with my gauntlets. A Beowoulf jumps on me scratching my arm as I kick it off and uses my speed semblance to quickly get to the wall and quickly climbs up. _I can't fail!_

* * *

 _12 Years Ago_

 _I start to laugh as Neo had just fell in mud as I pick her up, "Silly goose!"_

 _She laughs and hugs me, "My herooooo."_

 _I lightly blushes and tries to pick her up and set her on my back, "I promise once I get stronger, you will get a piggy back ride!"_

 _Neo giggles, "Mhm!"_

* * *

 _And I'll keep that promise!_ I shoot myself all the way up the wall and climbs up as I see smoke where the ship Neo was on and I quickly run too it. _Come on Neo, please be there._

"Neo!" I yell running too it as I see a girl with pink and brown hair fighting off Grimm as I use my speed semblance and grab her and runs into a building breathing heavily.

She growls and points her umbrella sword at me, "Who are you?!"

"Your hero." I said standing up looking at her smirking

"D-D-D-Dawn?" she asks as I nod

"At your service" I bow

She hugs me tightly, "I thought you died!"

"I almost did, until Ruby's, the girl you fought on the ship, mom saved me. Now, Ruby and I are dating"

"Red? The girl that I fought...I don't remember anything of what happened before I woke up."

"Probably hit your head to hard." ruffles her hair, "Now how bout I keep that piggy back ride promise" I say bending over as she climbs on, "Hold on tight!"

She holds on tightly as I activate my speed semblance and run into a group of White Fang with Emerald. "Well lookey at what we found." She says

"A Beacon student and Neopolitan. We have been looking for you Neo. Cinder needs a word with you." I growl and stands in a protective stance

"You will not take her away from me!" I say pulling out my sword

"I never said I'm gonna take her." She signals to the White Fang soldiers to deal with me without hurting Neo

"No!" Neo uses her semblance and we got to the top of a building as the clones get broken

"Find them!" Emerald says

"Good thinking little one"

"Shut it." Neo said still on my back as one of the White Fang knocks us both out

* * *

I wake up in a cell as I look around. My scroll, weapons, dust, and everything besides my clothes were taken from me. _Come on think...How can I get out of here?!_

A man with orange hair and a white suit walks infront of my cell as I hop on my feet. "My, my have you grown since we last met."

"Where is Neo!?" I yell at him

"No need to worry about her. Let's worry about getting information out of you. Where are the rest of your teammates and the rest of team RWBY?" Roman questioned

"I won't tell you!" I snarl as I activate my semblance using Neo's semblance

"I'll just have to make you." He unlocks the cell and punches me, but the image breaks and I run as fast as I can

 _Neo where are you!_

"Dawn!" I heard Neo shout as I round a corner and she is standing there with my things as I quickly get everything on

"Let's get out of here Neo!" I yell as White Fang soldiers appear


	36. Chapter 36

_Rika_

 _Why did he leave knowing he is going to get hurt?! Why is my cousin blunt at times?!_ I was pacing back and forth as I was alone in the forest.

"Why would he leave without us?" I thought out loud

Ruby and the rest of team JNPR had already left as the rest of Dawn's team, My team, and I stayed behind. Blake left in the middle of the night for business as Yang was forced to get up and walk around. All seemed peaceful, when it really wasn't. Dawn's team and I wondered why Dawn left without us. He made Brianna and I especially worried due to his lack of communication to us. Not one message has been sent back after the bombardment of messages of us to him. I walked back towards the cabin as I see Brianna sitting outside. _I should probably join her._ I sat down next to her.

"You alright cousin?" I say rubbing her back

"Yeah, just missing my big bro." She said drawing in the snow

"That makes both of us, but Dawn did this to protect us. He didn't want us to get hurt. He made sure that we didn't get involved by leaving by himself. He loves and cares about us always."

Briyanna nods and smiles, "Thanks Rika. Now I see why Dawn loves you so much."

Smiles as my wolf ears flicker as my tail sways as I stand up, "Don't stay out to long. Don't want you getting sick." I walk to the cabin as I walk inside looking for my Pearl

"There is my wolf!" Pearl said hoping on my back giggling

"Hey beautiful." I say smiling as I set her down and kissed her

Pearl would kiss back as we stand there locked in the kiss as we release it, "Something wrong?"

"Just thinking about Dawn. I need to know that he is safe."

As I said that, my scroll went off as I quickly grabbed it.

 _Dawn message_

 _I'm sending Neo your way, don't worry about me. I'll be fine...hopefully. If you don't hear from me, I love you all...so very much. I'm sorry. I have to go now, I have to break my scroll, so they don't know who you guys are and won't know where you guys are. I love you guys. Goodbye cousin. I'm sorry._

I would start to cry as I read the message, afraid that Dawn is getting hurt as we speak. "Get everyone."

Pearl would nod and gathered everyone in the living room. Briyanna came from outside, with snow on her as she shakes it off and sits down. _Good everyone is here. Time to call Ruby._ I call Ruby and she picks up and I set her on speaker phone.

"Guys, I have something to tell you all." I said laying my phone on the middle table

They all nod, "Go ahead Rik-Why are you crying?" Cerys asked me

"D-d-d-Dawn sent me a text, he said that...Neo is coming our way, to not to worry about him...he said...that if we don't hear from him that he loves us all, so very much. We have no contact with him anymore, he broke his scroll after sending this...He doesn't know if he will make it out or not."

"I...didn't tell him..." Ruby said from the phone, breaking the silence

"Tell him what Ruby?" Cerys asked curiously, trying not to lose her cool

"That it was nice to date him and all, but I see him more as a brother...I can't date him anymore...because of that..."

This is when Cerys snapped, "You know how much he loves you Ruby?! You know how I wake up and he is laying in his bed thinking about you! Every night! Now that he is in trouble, you are breaking up with him?! He loves you so much, he looked over how much I loved him! You have no right to feel bad!"

Silence was that could be heard from Ruby, "You aren't talking because you know I'm right Ruby."

"How could you do that to my brother Ruby? He told me what happened when you two were children. He said that he couldn't stop watching you, to make sure you were safe! He said that he will marry you, have kids with you, and die with you. Now that we know you are gonna break up with him, when we go and save him. We will tell him ourselves. Hope you are happy Ruby." Briyanna retorted hanging up the phone as Cerys tries to calm herself down

"I can't believe she did that," Cerys stated, "Dawn loved her enough to look over how I felt for him. He loved her that she wanted to marry her and have kids with her."

"Why would my little sister say that..." Yang asked siting on the floor

"As to why she would say that, she probably said that because she started to feel that way towards him. I know the experience, from being the person doing it and been dealt to, so I know what she feels. Because of his over protectiveness, it made her see him as a brother. I, personally, am not mad at her and her decision." Athena intelligently said

"That seems understandable, but why didn't she tell him earlier, before he left?" Izzy asked

"Maybe she didn't want to trouble him when he left?" Dusk questioned

"That would be logical, but my sister usually wouldn't hide feelings from me. She would tell me what's wrong when she feels like something is bad." Yang explained

At that point, everyone was baffled at what Ruby said and what she meant. Did this mean Ruby and Dawn was no more?

 _Cerys_

 _Now it's my chance to show him my love for him. I'll comfort him and be there for him always. That's so romantic, maybe if he is captured, I can save him and tell him what happened and what Ruby said. They are broken up, so now I get a chance! And I will take that chance graciously._

I would stand up, "Did he say when Neo will arrive?"

"It would have to be tomorrow, that she will come. It's about two days, give or take. It just depends on the speed she is taking and using any shortstops." Yang responded

"If Dawn isn't with her, we should question her on where he is, so that we may get to him." Dusk said

"That sounds like a great plan Dusk!" Briyanna responded with enthusiasm

Dusk would blush lightly and Briyanna hugs her. Rika had her arm wrapped around Pearl as Izzy lays her head on Athena's shoulder. _It would seem that everyone has someone else besides Yang and I, but Yang has Blake, Blake just had things to do, so they are still together in a relationship. Soon enough, Dawn will be back and I can flirt with him to get him to like me. Gosh , I really do love him. I want to see him happy, loved, cared for, and most of all, in well being. I want him to be mine~_

 _Neo_

I am running as fast as I can with tears in my eyes, _No_ _he can't be captured. He just can't! He said south side of Patch. Maybe his friends can help me get him back!_ White fang was chasing me as I keep running, _Keep running Neo. Do it for Dawn. For your hero._ I looked behind me as there were multiple White Fang personel. _10, 10 White Fangs there. I'll have to keep running, they are far from me, they won't catch me!_ I use my semblance to make it look like I go right, but I actually go left. _Come on, fall for the trick!_ The 10 White Fang soldiers go to my fake image as it hits a dead end. _Got you!_ I keep running as fast as I can, _Dawn said there is a ferry near here, he said it should take me to Patch quickly._ I run through the forest as I see the ferry, _Bingo._ I run towards the ferry as I yell.

"Start it up! Start the ferry up!"

The ferryman nods as I dive into the ferry, closing the door. _That should keep them off long enough._ I had planted little explosives near the tree line, so if they come from that way, they will get blown up. The ferry started to go, slowly at first, but then it gradually gained speed. I heard explosions as I turn to look at the tree line. 3 White Fang members laid on the ground.

"Can this thing go any faster?!" I yelled questioning him

"It will in a couple seconds!" He retorted

 _I don't think we can last a couple seconds._ A couple seconds went by as we speed off to South Patch. I sit on the ferry and laid my head on the wall. _I made it for now. I need to get to Dawn's friends and family. He said they lived in a cabin, South of Patch and 2 cabins. That should be easy to find._ I sigh as I stay laying there.

 _Briyanna_

 _Why would Ruby say that? Dawn loves her so very much, but yet she said that as he in trouble. I need to take a walk, maybe I'll go to where the ferry is and see if Neo is there or was._ I stood up.

"I'm going for a walk. I need to clear my mind."

"Stay safe Briyanna." Yang told me as she goes back into her room

I put on my black cloak as I toss my hood up on my head as I walk outside, _Dawn would risk his life for her. Put his health on the line to make sure that she sees the light of day. He would gladly die for her...but she said that...oh god, I'm gonna need Cerys to help me cheer him up. Cerys does love Dawn, so maybe I can help her get with him. Hopefully that will make him happy. I also think that Dawn has a crush on Cerys to, so that might work out also. Plus, I see chemistry between the two. They could possibly live together forever and be with each other till they die. Just maybe._ I would arrive at the ferry as Neo stands up and dusts herself off.

"Now to figure out where the cabin is." Neo thought aloud as she continues to dust herself off

"Neo?" I ask getting closer to the ferry

This caused Neo to look up and waved softly, "Hey it's Briyanna right? I thought you and Dawn died in the fire?"

"I thought Dawn died in the fire, I made it out barely, but luckily. I do not see Dawn with you, was he captured?"

"More than likely. I told to come to you guys, I was gonna see if you guys can help me get him back." Neo responded

"Of course we would help. Come on, I'll take you to the cabin." I told her reaching my hand out for her to take

Neo blushes lightly and takes her hand, "Thanks."

 _Dawn_

"I won't tell you anything!" I yell at them as I'm bleeding from the cuts they cut on my arms and legs

"Tell me where they are now!" The White Fang captain said as he punches me in the gut

I cough up blood as I look up smirking and smiling, blood pouring out of both my arms, "Go to hell."

He punches me in the face as I feign me being knocked out, _Please Neo...please don't get captured. Go to my friends, tell them were I'm at. They will help you get me back...I'll try lasting as long as I can._ I look up as they pull my arm to the side as one of them heaves a big axe, _Goodbye lefty...I'm gonna miss you. Oh Oum this is gonna hurt..._


	37. No More

I am stopping this series as I have an idea for another one. I am stopping both Dusk's and Dawn's stories as there has been major changes to their backstories and their personalities. I have decided to make a new fanfic using the new Dusk and Dawn and I hope you like them. I have also made a wikia showing RWBY OCs. If you would like your oc in the wikia, please message me giving me all the information that I need. You can see what I need in Dusk's page here. I hope you guys all understand that this series is stopping, I have no more inspiration to keep them both going. Thank you guys so much. Don't worry, Dusk and Dawn aren't going anywhere!


End file.
